


Fight For Me (Reposted)

by hamilton_fanatic1776, post_etn_stress



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Affairs, American Revolution, Canon Era, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 36,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilton_fanatic1776/pseuds/hamilton_fanatic1776, https://archiveofourown.org/users/post_etn_stress/pseuds/post_etn_stress
Summary: Alexander Hamilton has an affair with John Laurens, but they can't have the British know. It's a federal crime and they'd be hanged. But Alexander has fallen in love with John. How will they overcome this?





	1. Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RP me and an online friend are doing and I wanted to turn it into a fanfic. Now it's being kept up with by me and someone else.  
> I reposted as I screwed up the co-creators.  
> My current co-creator please come talk to me on tumblr if you have it so we can discuss. hamilton-fanatic1776

John stared at the cracked dusty mirror. He stared at himself in a loose white shirt and tan-ish pants. He had his hair down, and there were bags under his eyes. He had stayed up all night. He took another glance in the mirror. There, laying on the bed covered up, was Alexander Hamilton. John bit his lip as he looked down. He had lost count on the times Alex showed up, and how many times he ended up in his bed. He knew Alex did this before with Mariah. So why did he let himself be the second?  
Alexander slowly opened his eyes. “What are you doing up so early, John?”

John forced a laugh as he wiped his eyes. “Nothing. I’m not doing anything.” He went back to the bedside, sitting down. Alex yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Why the fuck you lyin’?”

“I was just getting dressed to leave.” John admitted, moving slightly on the bed. “I have to go places today and I'm afraid I can’t stay.” He slid on his boots. “You should get home as well.”

Alex threw on some clothes he brought. “See you tonight then.”

“Yeah.” John muttered. “See you tonight.” He felt guilty for continuing on with this affair. It had been three long months already, with Alex coming back week after week. John willingly let him in, no questions asked. He sighed to himself. Why did he keep letting him in?

Alex headed home half asleep. He muttered under his breath. “He seems so upset. I think it’s me...fuck.”

John stood up and put on his coat, biting his inner lip. He then headed out to the general store, since he needed a few items.

Alex decided to make some tea and sit on his bed. He grabbed a quill, ink, and parchment and just started writing to clear his thoughts.

After John went to the store, he went back home. He sat his stuff on the counter and smiled lightly.

Alex had his tea and threw on some clothes and went for a walk.

John sat down as he sighed. He dug out a quill and paper, beginning to write but he quickly gave up, crumpled it, and threw it across the room into a pile.

Alex gave up halfway through his walk and just sat on the grass in a nearby park. “Argh, fuck this,” he scowled.

John groaned as he got up and went out. He had nowhere to be, he just needed a break from his house.

Alex laid back on the grass and just watched the clouds slowly drift by.

John saw Alex as he stopped in his tracks. Part of him wanted to go to him, but he knew socializing was a way for trouble, especially if they talk about matters that have been occuring. John bit his lip and continued walking.

Alex looked over as more of a reflex to seeing someone walking. “Hey John!”

John froze as he internally screamed. He looked at Alex and gave him a smile. “Alexander.” He nodded to him. “Nice to see you enjoying the weather.”

Alex got up and walked over to him. “I thought you had places to go?”

“Already finished,” John pointed out. “Where is your son or wife? Shouldn’t you be with them?”

Alex scratched his neck. “They uh went out of town for the weekend.”

“Hm,” John replied, before adding a light sigh. He knew people were watching. He could feel it. “I hope you don’t get too absent minded without them.” He smiled.

Alex gave him a sly smiled and laughed. He whispered. “I have you. I’ll be ok.”

John looked down as he whispered back. “I suppose you do, Alexander.” He then cleared his throat. “I should leave you to cloud watch again.”

Alex shoved his hands in his pockets to keep him from holding John’s hand. He knew something like that could possibly get them killed. “Um...maybe we should take a walk?”

John paused. “If you wish.” He smiled. “You can join me, I don’t mind.”

Alex screamed internally. ‘YES!’ He followed him through the park.

John walked with his hands behind his back. “It’s beautiful out.” John tried to make small talk.

Alex rubbed his face. “Yeah, it’s pretty cool. Ayyy literally.” He did finger guns at John grinning at his own goddamn joke.

John rolled his eyes playfully with a smile. “You’re just too much for your own good, Alexander.” He laughed lightly.

Alex started getting a bit too antsy and took off. “Come on!”

John blinked a few times before running after him. “Where are you running to!” He called with a giggle.

Alex decided to run through the town square laughing like a little kid and nearly ran into someone. “I have no idea!”

John however, actually ran into someone. “Oh, excuse me-”  
The woman looked at him with such pride and self confidence. “Watch where you’re goin- Oh, John!”

John had to take a second glance before he smiled and bowed his head slightly. “Peggy. It’s nice to see you.”

Alex stopped running but fell in the process, mumbling to himself before walking over. “Shit…”  
Peggy looked to Alex. “Alexander! How is your marriage?” She smiled.

Alex cursed himself inside but smiled. “Very well, thank you. Eliza and Philip are out of town for the weekend on a vacation. But you know, we kind of have a war to fight, I don’t really get to go on vacation.”

She nodded.”I’m in town for a few days. You should stop by when you have the time.” She smiled.

Alex kissed her hand. “I will try to get away.”

She smiled. “For now, good day to you both. I’m sure I’ll be seeing more of you.” She then started walking off as John stood with a small, forced smile.

Alex cringed internally at the awkwardness and looked back at him. “So...now what?”

“I have no idea.” He shrugged. “That was a bit awkward wasn’t it?” He laughed lightly.


	2. Don't Let Them Know

Alex blushed and looked at the sky. “Yeah...you could say that.” He looked around and waved him to an empty building. John sighed as he followed him. He walked with him to the empty building. Alex made sure they were hidden well and kissed him. “I’m sorry, I just really...I don’t know. I love you,” he whispered.

John blinked his eyes a few times at his words and blushed. He was already used to Alex kissing him, and saying these things afterwards, but never out of the blue. He paused before muttering words. “Alexander, you have an affair with me. You use me for...whatever reason. Why are you saying these things?” He had a somber and quiet look.

Alex winced, hurt at his words. He whispered. “I’m not using you, John. I truly do love you. I want to be with you but we’d be dead if we were...publicly at least.”

John looked down. “Is that so?” He whispered. “I don’t think...I don’t know how I feel. All this time you would come to my house and just...well you get the gist.” He paused. “I thought you were using me for sex. Nothing more, nothing less. Yet I kept letting you pursue me…”

Alex blinked back hurt tears and kissed him again. “No, I’m not just using you for sex, Laurens. I do this because I want you, I love you,” he always kept his voice to a whisper when talking about this topic.

John blushed slightly more as he nodded. “Okay.” He muttered. “This could get us killed, Alex. Hanged. It’s a federal crime. And your wife...Philip…”

Alex wiped his eyes on his uniform sleeve. “I know John, I’m sorry. If I need to leave then…” He turned away from him, not wanting him to see him cry.

“Wait-” John put his hand on his shoulder as he bit his lip. “So long as it’s behind closed doors,” he muttered. “No one can know.”

Alex turned back to him and wrapped his arms around him. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure no one finds out.”

He nodded. “Okay.” He took a deep breath. “We can do this…”

Alex squeezed his hands and kissed him for the last time for now. “You’re damn right we can.” He quieted down even more. “Fuck King George and his troops.”

“Alex don’t say that out loud,” John whispered back. “Even if it’s quiet...they’re always listening.”

Alex turned red and looked down. “Right, sorry. I’m an idiot...we should go. If anyone asks, you were helping me look for something.”

John nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered. “See you tonight?”

Alex smiled and kept his voice quiet still. “Of course.” He walked out, spotted Jefferson and tried to take off without being noticed. A few moments later, John walked out and noticed Jefferson eyeing him suspiciously. He walked the opposite way of Alex, trying to avoid conflict.

Alex wasn’t successful is avoiding him, so he waved to take attention off of John. “Hey...Jefferson…”

Jefferson looked over. “Alexander, nice to see you out early.” He smiled. Alex smiled back the best he could. “Yeah, it’s pretty nice out. I’m just heading home now.”

“See you, Hamilton.” He bowed his head lightly.


	3. Take Your Time

Alex returned it before briskly walking home and throwing something together for lunch. “I hope Laurens is okay. Don’t know where the hell he went.”

John went back home as he ate lunch in silence. He sighed and hoped Jefferson wasn’t suspicious.

Alex pulled out his paper, quill, and ink again and wrote John a letter.

John stood up with a huff as he started cleaning. He made his bed from the night before, and fixed a few things that were out of place.

Alex rolled up the parchment and tied it with some sort of string he had lying around. He was going to take it to him tonight. He wanted him to feel like he was special to him and not just a plaything. After that he sat on his bed and started reading a book.

Before he knew it, John cleaned until he saw it was dark outside. He unlocked the backdoor like always, since Alex had to sneak out past curfew to get over, so he couldn’t exactly come in through the front.

Alex threw on his over coat and shoes, grabbed the letter, tucking it in his coat and headed that way, scanning the streets until he made it. He entered quietly and whispered, “Hey, John.”

“Hey,” John whispered back, locking the door behind him. “Nice to see you again.”

Alex blushed and hugged him. “Same to you as always.” He pulled out the letter from his coat and handed it to him.

It read:

‘My dearest, Laurens,

I cannot express my love for you in words, as words just aren’t enough. You make me smile every time you walk by, and the only thing keeping me from showing you public affection is the heavy punishment it will bring. I’d never want anything to happen to you. I know it seems like I only want you for a specific thing, but in all honesty, I love you so much.

~Alexander Hamilton’

John read the letter as he smiled. “I’m flattered.” He laughed lightly. “Thank you.”

Alex kissed him after making sure all windows were covered. “Anything for you, my dear Laurens.”

John smiled as he kissed him back. “You’re too sweet,” he whispered.

Alex blushed and held him. “In all honesty, I just love holding you in my arms. I don’t need sex to be happy. I just want to be around you and be able to kiss you and hold you and all that.”

“It’s a little late for that, isn’t it?” He laughed lightly. “We’ve had sex so many times and you’re just now saying that.” He buried his face in Alex.

Alex’s face burned with slight embarrassment. He kissed his head and smiled bashfully. “I should have said something earlier. I’m sorry, John. I’m sorry you ever felt that way. It was never my intention.”

“It’s fine,” he mumbled. “You know I will always be here to be your stress reliever.”

Alex laughed softly and sat on the bed. “Do you mind just cuddling for a little while? It’s all I want.”

John nodded as he sat beside him and leaned on him. “No, I don’t mind.”

Alex smiled happily and wrapped his arms around him, stroking his soft hair. “You’re so amazing. Just in general. I’m so lucky to get to spend time with you, even if it is in secret.”

“Mmm,” John replied as he closed his eyes and cuddled into Alex. “You’re pretty amazing too.”

Alex blushed lightly and kissed him softly while running his fingers through his hair, playing with it. “Aww, you’re too kind.”

John smiled as he kept himself awake and not drift off. “And you’re too good for me.” He smiled.

Alex smiled back softly and gently rubbed over his back. “Well, I wouldn’t say that. I’d say just the opposite. You’re the amazing one.”

“Let’s agree to disagree.” He smiled as he pressed his lips to his.

Alex smiled into the kiss and gently held his face with both hands. John moved forward slightly and touched his cheek before he parted their lips for a second, staring into his eyes. “I love you.”

Alex rubbed his thumbs gently over his cheeks. “I love you too, John. I love you so much.”

John laid back down as he snuggled back into him. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to do. Alex went back to stroking his hair. “If you need to sleep, then by all means, sleep. I’ll be here as long as I can be.” He hummed a soft song as it was calming for him and he hoped it would be for John too.

“Mmm.” John closed his eyes. “You just want to cuddle, right?” He asked. “If not I don’t have to sleep right now.”

Alex smiled. “That’s all I want. I love seeing you content, happy, and calm. It’s soothing to me.”

John smiled as he breathed slowly and began to drift off on Alex’s chest. Alex slowly laid down and pulled him close, resuming his soft humming. “Dear John Laurens what to say to you. You stole my heart, and I want to spend every day with you. When you came into my life, it was complete…”

John sighed softly as he listened to the humming, slowly starting to fall asleep as he stayed close to him.

Alex gently brushed John’s hair from his face before falling asleep shortly after he did.


	4. I Miss You Already

John woke up as the light shone through the blacked out window slightly, and hit his eyes. He smiled as he sat up.

Alex slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw how happy John was. “Good morning, my dear Laurens. How did you sleep?”

“I slept well.” He smiled as he leaned back down and kissed his cheek. “How did you sleep?”

Alex reached up and stroked his cheek. “Amazing for once. Hey, I really loved last night. It was so perfect.”

“Isn’t every night perfect?” he whispered as he stretched lightly and laid on Alex’s chest again, using one of his free hands to make swirly letter on his chest with his finger.

Alex gently brushed his hair with his fingers and smiled contently. “Of course it is, but just being able to hold you...I can’t explain the feeling. All I know is it was amazing.”

“I agree.” He smiled. “It was warm and fuzzy. I liked it.” He blushed lightly “I felt safe.”

Alex returned the warm smile and held his hands. “I always want you to feel safe. I know we’re in rough times right now, but the nights we’re together, especially like last night, makes it worth it.”

He nodded. “Even if you have to sneak around...it’s worth every moment I spend with you.” He paused. “But when Eliza and Philip come back…”

Alex tried not to tear up. “I’ll find time to come see you still. He felt like a terrible person for doing this to his wife and son, but he just loved John so much, he couldn’t help it.

“She’ll get suspicious…” he whispered. “You’ve gone countless nights…”

Alex looked down, tears dripping onto the bed sheets. “I love my wife and son dearly, but I can’t bear to think of not being with you.”

“We can get hanged and killed, Alexander,” John replied sadly. “We have to play by societies rules.”

Alex cried harder but quietly. “I-I know...I just want the war to be over. I hate this so much.”

“I know. We just have to stay strong,” he whispered. “We can’t...go public…”

Alex nodded. “I can’t do that. I couldn’t bring myself to do it if I wanted to...and I don’t want to. Eliza told me she’d be back in two days. I have two more night with you and then…” he sobbed softly into his chest not knowing what else to say.

“And then...no more…” he whispered. “No more nights…” He felt his chest tighten.

Alex fought back loud cries as he didn’t want to be heard and just let the tears pour down his cheeks. “I want to, but I can’t risk our lives. Especially yours. So I won’t. It hurts, but if it means keeping you safe, I’ll do it.”

“I love you. I always will,” he whispered. “Don’t forget that.”

Alex nodded and tried compose himself, sniffling quietly. “I won’t and don’t you ever forget that I love you too, John.”

“I won’t.” He heard people outside as he got up. “You have to leave.”

Alex hurried up and left undetected and made it home. John sat on his bed as he sighed. “I miss you already,” he whispered to himself. Alex entered through the back and hid in his study to cry. John got dressed and went outside. He saw Jefferson watching him like a hawk.

Jefferson smiled slightly. “Good morning, John. What are you up to?”

“Just going out for a walk.” John smiled. “Nothing more.”

Jefferson raised an eyebrow but walked away without another word. John felt his chest tighten again, but he continued walking, keeping his story.

Alex took a breath and got back to doing his work.


	5. For Just A Moment

John walked around, having no idea where he was going. He ended up walking to Alex’s house as he silently cursed himself. He knew that he wasn’t supposed to go to his house. Still, he knocked on the door anyway.

Alex opened the door and looked around nervously. “What are you doing? Come in, hurry.”

John glanced down as he walked in. He felt guilty. John’s place was quite discreet and unnoticeable, but Alex’s was right in the middle of everything.

Alex closed and locked the door hyperventilating as quietly as he coul. “J-John…”

‘I’m sorry, I didn’t think about what I was doing, and I ended up walking here-” He let out a pained sob.

Alex put a hand over John’s mouth in tears. “Shhh.” He went around and closed the blinds that weren’t already closed to make it as discreet as possible. He walked back over to him shaking and whispered, “John I love you, I’m not mad. I’m just scared. Shh, please don’t cry.” He pulled him into a hug.

John hugged him back as he stopped crying and nodded. “Right. Sorry,” he whispered back. “I love you too.”

Alex kissed him quickly and pulled him into his study so they can talk and kiss, having more privacy. “John...I’m so scared...last night there was a British officer hanging around here and I’m probably being paranoid, but fuck I’m scared.”

“Hey, hey, I get it.” John started to feel paranoid. “I know I shouldn’t have come here. It’s right in the open. God, I’m sorry.”

Alex hugged him tightly, still shaking. “I’m glad you came. I already missed you...I’m just scared. I don’t want to die. I don’t want you to die, John.”

“I’m not going to.” He hugged him back tightly. “Calm down. Everything is going to be alright. I missed you too…”

Alex cried quietly into his chest for a minute before taking a deep breath and wiped his eyes. He made sure he was always whispering when he was with him in secret. “God, I fucking love you. It’s not fair. This war isn’t fair. Ki-” He shut his mouth, forgetting that talking back about the king could get them killed as well. “Nevermind…”

“I know.” John stroked his hair. “Part of me wants to stand up to him...but we can’t.”


	6. I Will Gladly Join The Fight

Alex clung to him and kissed him again. “Me too, but...like you said...we can’t. Unless we join the Continental Army…” His eyes welled up with more tears. “I-I’ve heard General Washington is a good general...I don’t know John. I feel like I’m going to die any day. I’m scared to go outside. I’m scared to walk past the officers. I’m just...terrified.”

“A-Army?” He muttered. “If it means being with you...I’ll do it.”

Alex looked up at him startled. “Y-you’d actually do it? Because if you will...I will.” He kept it safe and whispered into his ear. “This is our country, not theirs...I’ve heard General Washington is coming into town today. We should go see if we can talk to him about it.”

John nodded. “Yeah, let’s do it.” He smiled. “Anything for you,” he whispered.

Alex kissed him again before pulling away and hugging him tight. He heard a knock on the front door and paled, being extremely quiet. “You need to go. Go out the back. Go through the woods if you have to. They don’t stretch that far, please be careful.”

John nodded as he kissed him on more time before rushing out the back door. He quickly ran as fast and quietly as he could, running through the woods back home.

Alexander put on his commoner clothes and opened the door, bowing to the officer. “Hello, sir. Is there anything I can do for you?”

John got to his house and snuck into the back. He breathed heavily as he closed and locked the door. He turned around and saw a British officer standing in his living room, looking through papers. He covered his mouth as he ducked down before he could be seen. ‘I have to get that letter,” he thought to himself.

Back at Alex’s house, the officer walked inside without invitation and Alex internally panicked about his militia uniform being on the floor in his study. He put his hands behind his back. “Can I get you anything, sir?”

The officer turned around and glared at him holding up his gun. “Put your hands to your sides where I can see them unless you want a bayonet through your heart!” Alex tried to hide his fear but complied and made him some tea.

John snuck around the kitchen as he heard the footsteps drawing near. He lept behind a bookcase as he tried not to make noise. He knocked a book down causing the officer to turn around. “Hello?” He called. “Show yourself!”

John looked to his clothes, seeing they were to normal standard. He bit this lip as he pretended to come from downstairs. “Ah, sir, I didn’t know you were in here.” He smiled as he kept his hands down. The officer shot him a glare. “You should pay more attention.” John nodded. “Of course, sorry sir.” He looked to the pile of papers, seeing the letter sticking out.

Alexander brought the officer a cup of tea and something for lunch, before going off to his study, quickly shoving his uniform behind his bookcase.

“BOY, YOU’D BETTER GET BACK OUT HERE!”

Alex winced at the tone but walked back out. “Yes, sir?”

The officer glared at him. “Best keep yourself seen, boy. Less chance of you being shot.”

Back at John’s house, the officer approached him. “Why are you so nervous?” He bent down and got in his face, which showed no emotion. “Are you hiding something?”

John spoke with confidence. “No, sir. I would never.”

The officer smirked as he stared him directly in his eyes, which John still refused to give in to.

Alex stood up from the chair he was sitting in. “Sir, may I go make a bed for you?”

The officer rolled his eyes. “Whatever, just let me know before you come back out.”

Alex quickly made his bed as he didn’t have any others and it was required to let him stay. He checked to make sure there wasn’t anything confidential, but he kept all that in his study which was always locked. He walked back out after warning him like his was told.

John looked the officer in the eye and spoke with no emotion. “Shall I go ready a bed for you, sir?” The officer smirked. “Dismissed. I’m just checking homes. Your housing is not needed.” he looked around. “I shall leave.” He turned as he left the house, John closing the door behind him and sighed deeply.

Alex however, was not so lucky. “Everything is ready, sir.”

The officer rose from his seat, looking down at him. Alex tried to hide the fear in his eyes. “You know, I’ve been watching your house.”

Alex clenched his fists to keep them from visibly shaking. “Well, at least nothing is going . You’re lucky” He walked past Alex, giving him a small laceration on his cheek with his bayonet. Alex bit back a hiss of pain and went to the bathroom to clean it the best he could.

John quickly went over to the papers as he glanced down. A few were missing. He started shuffling through them. “No, no…” he whispered as he didn’t find the letter. “It was here a few minutes ago…” He looked around like a madman.

Alex heard people gathering around the town square and Alex put on his militia uniform before running out. “Come on, Laurens…” he mumbled to himself.

John heard a few footsteps outside. He grabbed his uniform and hid it. He would find the letter later. He raced to the square to join the crowd.

Alex was nervous as he approached Washington. “Your Excellency, sir?”

Washington looked up. “Who are you?” He raised an eyebrow with a stern look. John finally made his way to Alex and stood beside him.

Alex tried to hide his nervousness but of course failed. “I’m A-Alexander H-Hamilton, I’m at your service, sir.” He bowed to him, used to doing that to all the officers. It was something that was burned into his mind.

“How can I be of assistance?” Washington questioned. John chirped in. “Let us fight for for.” He spoke sternly as he leaned forward, staring Washington in his eyes. “I’m tired of this British bullshit,” he whispered to him. Washington laughed. “I like your eagerness, son.”

Alex nodded a bit timid. “I’d like to join too, sir. I want to fight for our freedom.”

Washington nodded. “I’d be happy to let you join.” He paused. “Tonight. Can you sneak out to meet in the woods? We’re leaving then. Midnight.”

Alex looked at him and enthusiastically smiled and bowed again. “Yes, sir. Thank you. We will be there. Do we need to bring anything, sir?”

Washington smiled. “Your confidence and pride.” He started to walk away. “I’ll see you then.”  
John smirked. ‘You as well.” He then glanced at Alex to see his excited face.

Alex started shaking slightly, half from nervousness and half with excitement. “I-I guess we wear our militia uniforms then,” he whispered extremely quietly before taking off to his house.

John turned and headed home. He felt pride in what he was doing, as he wore a smirk of confidence.


	7. Burn

Alex hurried home only to run into the officer, forgetting he was there. “I’m so sorry, sir.”

The officer held his sharp weapon near Alex’s throat. “Watch it, boy!”

Alex nodded slightly and looked down with his eyes only. “Yes, sir.”

The officer stepped back and glared at him after looked him up and down. “TRAITOR!”

Alex held his hands up in defense terrified. “No, no, no, sir. It’s nothing like that. I found it in the square and it’s cold outside. The officer scowled. “If I see you in it again you’re DEAD!”

Alex hurried off and put his normal clothes back on, staying in his study until dark.

John sat on his bed, staring at the wall. He clasped his hands together. He knew they were going to search his house after he betrayed them. He looked to a box of matches on the side table.

Alex paced the room mumbling to himself. “What am I going to do with these papers...shit shit shit…”

John looked outside, seeing it was dark. He then went to his cabinet as he took out several pints of Sam Adams, smashing them on the ground in different rooms. He grabbed the matches after making sure the place was properly soaked in alcohol.

Alex didn’t have that much alcohol, so he just decided his study would be enough. All his important and incriminating papers were in there only. He grabbed his uniform which was the only thing he needed, lit five matches and threw them in the room, watching it burn from outside the room, to make sure everything was destroyed. Once he was satisfied, he took off into the woods behind his house. He heard the officer screech in horror and run out the front door. Alex turned his head to make sure he wasn’t being followed and ran into Washington, making himself fall backwards. “I-I’m so sorry, sir.”

Washington held out his hand. “Quite alright, son.” He helped him up. “It appears we are missing one more.” He looked around. “Where’s the snappy one?”

John struck a match, threw it into the rooms, and ran out before the house was engulfed and panic rose on the streets. He ran to the woods as he made it to the small gathering, heaving and had a dark ash mark on his cheek. “Sorry.”

Alex looked over, shaking more out of adrenaline than fear. “Hey, John…”

“Hey, Al-” He managed to get only that out as a loud scream was heard from the direction he ran from.Washington raised an eyebrow. “We need to get out of here, obviously/” John nodded. “Yeah, it’s suggested.” Washington motioned. “You have a choice. Horse or wagon?”

Alex yelped and jumped, startled by the scream. “I-I’ve never been taught how to ride a horse, sir.”

Washington sighed. “Wagon for you it is.” He looked at John who smirked.

“I don’t care. Put me on whatever.”

Washington paused. “Wagon. You two are the only ones joining me, so there’s room.”

John nodded as he got in the wagon. Washington sat at the very front. Alex sat by John and looked at the floor, feeling like he was already a disappointment and would just be kicked out already.


	8. Let's Ride

The wagon took off as John looked behind him, to see Washington. He couldn’t view them from where they were sitting. Or so he thought. John then looked at Alex as he took his hand and moved it quickly, touching Alex’s cheek to make him look at him, as he leaned in and kissed him.

Alex kissed him back, fear and love in his eyes and pulled back after a second, squeezing John’s hand in terror. John squeezed it back as he smiled.

Washington laughed. “I suggest you two lovebirds get some sleep.”

John’s face turned red as he looked at Washington, realizing he could see them. Alex felt his stomach drop as he panicked at looked at John, trembling. He felt sick at the thought of being killed.

Washington heard his panic and held up a hand smiling. “Don’t worry, I support it completely and will do my best to keep you two happy as you are.” He huffed as John kissed Alex again.. “Or just keep making out in the back of my wagon, that’s fine.”

John snickered at the comment. “Thank you, sir.”

Alex looked over after the kiss, still fearful. “Y-you’re not going to hung us, sir?”

“Why would I?” Washington laughed. “I’m not going to judge you for who you love. That’s your choice. It matters what kind of person you are.”

John smiled and looked at Alex. “I think I like this guy.”  
Alex looked away embarrassed to be crying in front of the General himself. “I’m sorry, sir. I just...it’s a federal crime and…” He broke down into his hands. “I d-don’t want to die like that. I’d rather die on the battlefield if it comes down to that.”

Washington took a calm breath. “I assure you, there will be plenty of men on men action in the camp.” He paused to laugh. “It’s not a federal crime to me. In fact, I’ve seen men wed at camp. No problem at all.”

John smiled lightly. “Thank you, sir.”

Alex calmed down almost instantly. “Yes, thank you, sir.”

He smiled. “No problem. Now get some rest. We won’t be there for a while.”

John nodded and laid with Alex, stroking his hair until they fell asleep.

Washington kept an eye out for any soldiers that might be in hiding.

Alex woke up a few hours later to loud noises and sat upright. “Wha…”

Washington sighed. “We’re nearing battle,” he spoke quietly. “Get used to the sound.”

John was still sound asleep, cuddled into Alex.

Washington looked over at John. “He’s a heavy sleeper. That’s good and bad.”

Alex looked around wildly. “We don’t have weapons...we’re going to die already…” he panicked.

“I assure you that we’re not going into battle just yet,” Washington added. “You have to spend a few days in camp for assigned roles and training. Then we will decide who gets put where.”

John blinked open his eyes as he yawned and sat up. “Hm?”

Alex let himself collapse back on the floor, lightheaded from all the unnecessary panic he’d caused himself. “N-nothing. Sorry, John. Sorry, sir.”

“No need, son. Take your time, I understand.” He moved over slightly and uncomfortably. “You both do realize that there’s a high possibility that you won’t be together when you fight...right?”

John felt his head skip a beat and began to race. “What?” He asked softly.

Alex looked at Washington terrified. “We’ll be separated?”

“I’ll try my best to not let it happen,” Washington muttered. “But...it depends on how the wind blows. I’ll try to get you guys a tent together at least.”

Alex clung to John on the verge of hyperventilating. “God, I’m the worst soldier alive…”

John hugged him tightly. “We’re going to be okay,” he whispered. Washington remained quiet.

Alex composed himself to the best of his ability. No, he was going to make Washington proud, not hide like a coward. He hugged John back. “I promise that I’ll make y’all proud.”

“I bet you will,” John whispered.


	9. Right Hand Man

The wagon pulled to a stop as there was hustling around.

A group of soldiers saluted him. “HERE COMES THE GENERAL!”

John got excited as he hopped out. Alex followed suit, his confidence slowly building. He put a little more energy into his walk and stood taller. Washington stepped off as more soldiers saluted him. He motioned for John and Alexander. “Come on, we need to get you two signed up.”

Alex followed them. John looked to the people saluting as he walked. Washington led them to a tent as he opened it and grabbed a piece of parchment, setting it on the wooden desk alongside a quill in a bottle of black ink. “Sign your names.”

John quickly signed it and handed it to Alex. Alex signed as well and handed it back to Washington. “I’m ready, sir.”

Washington set it back on the desk. “I think I have positions for you both. Laurens, how would you like to command a battalion?”

John got excited. “Really? Yes!”

Alex perked up expecting the same thing.

Washington nodded. “And you..” He paused as he looked to Alexander. “My right hand man.”

Alex smiled and bowed. “Yes, sir!” He had no idea what it meant, but it sounded powerful.

Washington smiled. “So be it. John, your job is simply leading troops in battle. You must fight will all your strength.’

John nodded. “Of course, sir.”

Washington looked at Alex. “You are to stay by my side. “Write, do whatever I need. You can’t fight.” He paused. “You’ll see each other after battles are won and men return to the main camp to celebrate”

Alex frowned. “So, I’m a secretary?” He bit his tongue. “I’m sorry, sir. I just expected to fight for America. But if it helps then I’ll do what you need.” He looked over at John. “Please be safe when you go…”

John felt his chest tighten. “You could die,” he thought to himself. Still, he turned to Alex as he nodded. “Always,” he replied with a soft smile.

Alex lost his self control at that moment and kissed him. Washington nodded at the two. “Laurens doesn’t leave for a week. Until then he’ll be training. Hamilton, you’re with me. I managed to get you both a tent together, but you have to keep it down, if you know what I mean,” he teased.

John turned red as he nodded. Alex blushed and looked down. “We’ll behave, sir.”

Washington clapped his hands together. “Good. You’re dismissed for today. Training starts at dawn, John. Don’t miss it. I don’t expect Alex until noon.” He waved his hand. John bowed slightly as he left. Alex did the same, and clung to John, doing his best to keep his composure. John lead them to their tent as he hugged Alex tightly. He didn’t say anything, as nothing needed to be said.

Alex hugged him back and took a deep breath lest he start crying. “We have to be strong. We can do this. We can do this together.”

John nodded. He was trying to keep from crying. “B-battle can’t be that hard, right? Just shoot and dodge…”

Alex started shaking a little bit. “Yeah...just...be careful, John. I can’t lose you. I have faith in you. We’re all in this together. We’re going to win our freedom.”

John nodded. “A-and then we can finally be together and not have to sneak around.” He laughed softly. “I love you, Alexander.”

Alex kissed him again, letting a few tears fall. “I love you too, John.”

John took his hand and cupped Alex’s face, using his thumbs to wipe away his tears. “You don’t have to cry, alright? I’ll come back to you every time if it’s the last thing I do.”

Alex sniffled and calmed down, nodding. He smiled a little. “You better. You’re going to lead us to victory. John, I’m so proud of you.”  
John smiled. “And I’m proud of you for everything. You’re the best thing to happen to me.”

Alex blushed and smiled back. “So are you. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I sure as hell wouldn't be here. Even if I’m not physically fighting...I’m happy to be doing something important. And you’re here with me.”

“We’re going to win this war, and then we’re going to be together.” John smiled with confidence. “I promise.”

Alex smiled happily and hugged him tight. “I can’t wait.”

John laughed lightly. “Me either. We can own a house together, and share a bed, not have to cover windows.” He paused. “Not have to be quiet.” He smiled. “I’m sure it’ll be amazing.”

Alex grinned happily. “The absolute best day of my life will be that day.”

“Soon.” John smiled. “Very soon. For now, should we attempt to make friends?”

Alex bit his lip and did his best to push away the nervousness that always came with meeting new people. “I think we should. I don’t have to leave for a while.”


	10. Raise A Glass...Or Ten

John nodded as he grabbed Alex’s hand and lead him out of the tent. It felt weird to publicly do so. He looked around. “Who should we try to make friends with…?” He saw two people clinking glasses together and laughing. One was short and had really nice pants, John admitted to himself. The other was tall and looked foreign. “What about them?”

Alex smiled and nodded, happy that he didn’t have to be scared being seen in public with John. “Yeah why not.”

John nodded as he led him over, smiling. “Uh, hi.” He waved slightly.

Alex squeezed his hand lightly. “H-hi…”

The taller man looked over and grinned before turning back to Hercules. “Mon ami, it looks like we have new soldiers!”

Hercules nodded. “Ayy, what’s up?” He laughed, his voice deep. “Welcome to the club! I’m Hercules Mulligan, this is Lafayette. You can just call us Herc and Laf if you wanna.”

John nodded. “It’s nice to meet you both.”

Lafayette waved grinning. “And who are you two?”

Alex smiled slightly. “What he said.” He bowed slightly. “Alexander Hamilton. And this is John Laurens.” He looked over at John and smiled slightly more.

“Nice to meet ya knuckleheads.” He raised his glass. “I see you two are in loooooove,” Hercules teased with a laugh.

John pointed to him. “Is he drunk?”

Alex blushed and laid his head on John’s arm.

Lafayette snickered. “Maybe a little. He’s always crazy though.” He handed them both a glass. “Raise a glass to the four of us!”

John took his glass and smiled at Alex. “Yeah, to the four of us.”

Herc shouted. “And tomorrow there will be more of us!”

Alex giggled. “And to the Revolution!”

Lafayette stood on the bench because why not. “They’ll tell the story of tonight!”

John laughed. “I’ll drink to that!” He then tilted his head back and drank, as did Herc. Alex followed suit, feeling strange but happy. He wasn’t used to being able to act more like himself.

Lafayette took a shot and then patted them both on the head, being nosy. “What positions did you two get?”

“I get my own battalion.” John smiled. “I’m definitely ready!”

Herc raised an eyebrow. “Damn, Washington must trust you then.”

Alex smiled slightly. “When we met him, John wasn’t hesitant to let him know how much he wanted to join the fight. I’m the more timid one I guess.” He paused. “He calls me his Right Hand Man, so...I do what he needs I guess. I’m just happy to be out of our town.” He looked down, his smile fading. “I feared for my life every day.”

Lafayette ruffled John’s hair. “Congrats, mon ami! You’ll make a great leader.”

John smiled widely. “I’m tired of the British bastards. I want to be with Alex and not have to sneak around and fear for our lives.” He laughed.

Herc smiled. “Right Hand Man. That’s a good title too.”

Alex blushed and grinned hugging John tightly. “Me too, John.” He looked up and smiled back at Hercules. “Thank you, I have to leave soon. No idea what I’ll be doing. Nervous but excited about this whole thing.” He let go of John and was quickly scooped up by the giggling Frenchman.

“Awww, we’re happy you’re here too.”

Alex squeaked and pouted. “John, halp.”

John laughed a little bit. “This is what happens when you’re too short. You get carried everywhere.”

Herc retorted. “I agree with that. Laf is just a big teddy bear. He’ll pick anyone up and snuggle them to their deathbed.”

Alex huffed teasingly. “Jooooohn!”

Lafayette put him down and did the same to John just because he can. “You guys are cool.”

John squealed when he did so. “H-hey! I have a boyfriend!” He laughed.

Herc rolled his eye. “Like that matters to him.”

Lafayette grinned. “But it doesn’t matter. You’re both new friends!”

Alex snickered and teased him. “That’s what happens when you’re short, John.”

John shot Alex a playful glare at Alex. “I’m not short!”

Herc just sat there and drank more because does he really need and explanation?

Alex grinned. “Shorter than him!”

Lafayette put him down and sat at the bench. Alex ran back to Laurens and tackled him because why not.

John nearly fell over and laughed. “I think the alcohol is getting to you,” he teased.

Alex pouted. Yeah, ok, he was a lightweight since he never drank much. “No fair, I didn’t even drink that much.”

“You’re wild when you’re drunk, it’s fun!” John snickered and kissed his forehead.

Alex blushed and grabbed his hand, taking off just to run for a minute. “Wheeeee!”

John almost tripped as he ran. “H-hey!” He laughed. “Wait up, geez!”

Alex grinned. “Oh come on, your legs are longer than mine, you can keep up!” he teased.

John groaned. “I don’t wanna run!”

Herc nudged Laf. “My lunch tomorrow says that they’re going to have fun tonight in their tent,” he whispered, obviously drunk.

Alex giggled and stopped, kissing him. “Awww, ok fine.”

Lafayette snickered and smacked his arm. “Behave, Hercules Mulligan.”

John kissed him back with a smile. “Finally. You’re so full of energy.”

Herc stuck out his tongue. “Whaaat? It’s just a bet.”

Alex smiled back and grabbed both of his hands. “Because I feel safe here. I never felt save at home. Especially around you.” He frowned. “And I hated feeling that way.”

Lafayette rolled his eyes and shook his head smiling. “I think you need to take it easy on the alcohol, Hercules.”

John nodded as he lifted up his hand and stroked his cheek. "No matter the circumstances that brought us here, I'm happy."

Herc pointed to them. "Look at them!" He laughed. "You can't tell me they're not drunk!" He drank more.

 

Alex wrapped his arms around his neck and smiled. "Me too."

Lafayette took it from him snickering. "I'd say Alexander is slightly drunk. I think John can hold his alcohol well." He looked semi serious for a moment. "I mean, they did say they feared for their lives around each other before. So they're happy to feel safe."

 

John pressed his forehead against his. "I love you." He whispered.

Herc nodded and tried to grab his glass back. "I mean, here you can be whoever. No one cares."

Alex stroked his hair without moving from where they were. "I love you too, John."

Lafayette held it out of reach semi teasing him. "I agree and that's one reason I joined." And laughed. "You need to slow down, Herc."

John smiled as he kissed his nose. "It feels weird to do this in public but also relieving."

Herc groaned and stretched out across Laf's lap. "Laffy pleeaaasseee."

Alex smiled too. "I feel the same way." He laid his head in his chest. "I'm so glad the general is accepting. I thought for sure we were going to die after that kiss."

Lafayette laughed again teasing him "Herc you look so pathetic right now." He handed him the glass back. "Fine. But after that you're done for a while." He scolded.

John nodded as he held him close. "It's like the guy has eyes on the back of his head." He snickered.

Herc grabbed it and gulped it down, still not moving from his position on Laf. "YAAAAY!"

Alex giggled and held onto him. "I guess he kinda has to."

Lafayette shook his head and ruffled his hair. "I'm cutting you off now. No more."

Alex looked over snickering. "Oh good lord."

Herc pouted. "You can't do that!"

John looked over as well, laughing lightly. "Herc seems out of it." He whispered.

Lafayette smirked slightly and raised an eyebrow. "First off, you're short and can't reach high shelves, and second, I can get Washington and he'll scold you for it as well."

Alex laughed softly. "Laf seems like such a mom sometimes. It's so funny."

"Bring it!" Herc laughed. "I'm not scared of some baldy!" He was definitely drunk.

John nodded. "He's the mom of the camp." He snickered.

Lafayette was trying hard not to laugh. "Remember how he put you on "house arrest" for a day the last time? You weren't laughing then."

Alex laughed and grabbed his hand again pulling him to the tent. "I still have a little bit of time I think."

"Stop bringing that up." Herc complained. "That was the worse."

John raised an eyebrow. He laughed lightly. "About a hour or two."

Lafayette laughed. "Exactly. So behave. He shouted to the other two, teasing them. "YOU TWO BEHAVE AS WELL!"

Alex's face turned a deep red and hid in the tent. "Oh for the love of god..." He giggled. "Can't even just sit in our own tent without being teased."

Herc laughed. "GO EASY TOO! NO LOUD NOISES!"


	11. Too Drunk To Function

John was also blushing like crazy. "Well, think about it. You're somewhat drunk pulling me into a tent alone."

Alex pouted and hid his face. "Jesus...still. Fucking hell guys. Just let the whole god damn camp hear you." He wasn't even mad just embarrassed.

John didn't say anything as he looked away blushing. He realized how awkward the situation became.

Alex sighed and smiled awkwardly. "Hey at least we're still safe."

"Yeah." Was John's only reply as he was still embarrassed about the whole situation. "Safe."

Alex hugged him. "Let's just try to to get about all that. I don't really want to be all flustered over this at my meeting with Washington."

John nodded as he hugged him back. "R-Right." He laughed lightly.

Alex smiled and laughed. "I'm already going to be that way. My first several interactions weren't exactly....well good first impressions.”

"He obviously liked you. He made you his right hand man." John smiled. "So I say they were good."

Alex fell back and laughed. He mocked himself because why not. "I'm A-Alexander H-Hamilton I'm at your service sir." Yeah sounds real confident. Not to mention running into him. That was great.”

John snickered. "Okay you made your point." He sighed. "Maybe that's why he doesn't want you to fight."

Alex looked down and bit his lip. "Yeah, probably. I'd just get myself killed the first day."

"I wouldn't allow it." He whispered as he reached out his hand and held his. "I'd hate to see you hurt."

Alex wiped his eyes with his free hand and nodded. "I don't want to see you get hurt either...but you're more confident and less clumsy than I am. So I know you'll be ok." He weakly smiled and looked up at him.

"I promise I will." He smiled. "I have you to come back to."

Alex kissed him and sniffled. "You're damn right about that." Hi hid in his chest and cried just overwhelmed at everything.

Lafayette poked the side of their tent. "Hey, you alright?" He rolled his eyes as Herc yelled at him to leave them alone.

John nodded. "He's just overwhelmed." He smiled.

Alex blushed and clung to him, whispering. "I love you, John."

Lafayette nodded and walked back to the table. "Shut up, Herc. I wanted to make sure everything was ok.”

"I love you too." John whispered back.

"Yeah yeah!" Herc managed to get his hands on more alcohol as he started chugging it.

Alex sighed and squeezed his hand. "I have to leave soon, and I'm not ready." He laughed a little. "I'm such a baby."

Lafayette took it and put it on the top shelf. "Stop that!”

"You're a normal human being." He squeeze his hand back. "Nothing wrong with being scared."

Herc laughed and hiccuped. "ITS MY JUUICCEEE! PLEASE MOMMY LAF-"

Alex laid his head in his lap feeling nervous as the time approached.

Lafayette snickered and rolled his eyes. "Hercules Mulligan, you're making people stare. Now stop that."

John gently stroked his hair as he hummed softly. He closed his eyes and smiled.

Herc got up on a table. "AYYYYYYY MOMMY LAFFY SAYS SHUT UP!"

Alex slowly calmed down.

Lafayette face-palmed and picked him up. "Behave."

John heard Herc shouting as he rolled his eyes. "Silly." He whispered before continuing to hum.

Herc struggled. "nOOOOOO-"

Alex nearly fell asleep.

Lafayette shook his head. "Do I need to take you back to the tent and have a word with you?"

"mOMMY WHHYYY!" Herc laughed and hiccuped.

John looked outside. "Hey." He whispered. "It's almost time for you to go."

Lafayette sighed and took him to their tent.

Alex clung to his hand like a child. "Oh my god I'm not ready...I'm not even fighting and I'm nervous as fuck."

Herc complained. "Let me goooOoO!"

John smiled. "Hey, I'll be waiting." He whispered. "You'll be fine."

Lafayette grabbed his chin firmly and gave him a stern look. "You need to stop that. You're way too drunk. You stay put, I'm going to get you some water. If I find that you've left the tent you're going to be in trouble. Understood?"

Alex took a breath and kissed him before leaving to go find Washington. He had to get used to not having to be scared around authority.

Herc giggled. "What are you going to do about it, hmm?" He hiccupped.

John sighed as he left. He sat on the bed and closed his eyes.


	12. Flaring Tempers

Washington was in the main tent, listening to someone rant. "This Congress does not speak for me!" He shouted while reading off of a piece of paper.

Lafayette crossed his arms and gave him a look. "Mulligan I'm not kidding."

Alex walked in and put his hands behind his back, watching nervously.

"ooooOo I'm so scaarreeedd!" He laughed.

"HERE YE! HERE YE! MY NAME IS SAMUEL SEABURY! AND I PRESENT FREE THOUGHTS ON THE CONTINENTAL CONGRESS!" He shouted as Washington groaned.

Lafayette sighed and went to get him water. "What am I going to do with him. He better be glad I love him," he muttered.

Alex took a step forward. If he said anything bad about America/their Congress/army/anything he was going to have a few words.

Herc hiccuped as he drunkenly fell on the bed.

"HEED NOT THE RABEL THAT SCREAM REVOLUTION! THEY HAVE NOT YOUR INTEREST AT HEART!" A soldier from the sighed leaned over to Alex to whisper. "Oh my god tear this dude apart."

Lafayette came back and gave it to him. "Drink your water and take a nap. That's an order, not a suggestion."

Alex started getting agitated and started to walk toward him.

Herc hiccuped and drank the water giggling. He then plopped on the bed. "WHEEE!"

"CHAOS AND BLOODSHED ARE NOT THE SOLUTION, DON'T LET THEM LEAD YOU ASTRAY! THIS CONGRESS DOES NOT SPEAK FOR ME!" Washington noticed Alex as he held up his hand. "Let it be." Seabury continued on. "THEY'RE PLAYING A DANGEROUS GAME! I pray the king shows you his Mercy! For shame! For shame!"

Lafayette laid with him. "Hush, go to sleep."

Alex stormed up to him. He was afraid to disobey Washington but he couldn't hold back his temper.

"HE'D HAVE YOU ALL UNRAVEL AT THE SOUND OF SCREAMS, BUT THE REVOLUTION IS COMING! THE HAVE-NOTS ARE GONNA WIN THIS!" He laughed angrily. "It's hard to listen to you with a straight face…”

Washington snickered, but didn't interrupt.

Seabury continued repeating himself.

Herc closed his eyes and muttered. "Finnee.."

Lafayette stroked his hair and smiled softly. "Good boy."

Alex glared at him and mocked him angrily. "Heed not the rabble who scream Revolution, they have not your interests at heart"  
"CHAOS AND BLOODSHED ALREADY HAUNT US, HONESTLY YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN TALK! AND WHAT ABOUT BOSTON? LOOK AT THE COST AND ALL THAT WE LOST, AND YOU TALK ABOUT CONGRESS?”

"THIS CONGRESS DOES NOT SPEAK FOR ME!" He shouted.

Washington face-palmed as he listened to the two idiots.

Herc smiled. "Aww." He hiccuped again as he kept his eyes closed.

Alex grabbed him by the collar of his shirt/uniform/whatever he's wearing and scowled. "If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna scream!" He shoved him. "Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea!"

Lafayette pulled him close and sang softly to him in French.

"Alexander, please!" Washington laughed.

Seabury blinked his eyes in offense.

Herc ended up curling next to him and sleeping.

Alex was fuming. "LEAVE NOW OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!"

Lafayette smiled and kissed his head.

Seabury put his hands up and walked out.

Washington started to slowly clap. "Jesus Christ, you have a full on fire inside of you, son!"

Alex heard but also didn't and threw a quill at him as he walked out out of anger.

Washington shouted at him. "HEY WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! WE HAVE THINGS TO DO!”


	13. Work For It

Alex froze as all of the anger drained as well as the blood from his face. He thought to himself 'Fuck fuck fuck I'm in trouble...' He spun around avoiding his eyes. "S-sorry, sir. I-I kinda lost my temper."

Washington had a stern look. "Yeah, I seen. You need to control that." He stood up as he shuffled through papers. "Now, I need you to write a letter to Congress and ask for supplies. Rally boycotts. Get people to join our cause." He looked up at him, a serious expression. "We're losing men everyday. Dying is easy, young man. Living is harder.”

Hamilton started shaking slightly at his tone and sat down. "Yes, sir." He picked up a piece of parchment and a quill and started to write, controlling his shaking hand so his writing was as legible as possible.

Washington started pacing the room. "I'm sure you will be of assistance throughout my term. I've been looking for someone like you to lighten the load."

Alex stood up and took a deep breath, handing them to him. "I'm going to do my best, sir. Thank you for allowing me to join..." He gave a slight smile as he bowed.

Washington took them and nodded. "My pleasure." He spoke as he sat the letters on his desk. "That's all I need for today. Dismissed until same time tomorrow."

Alex dropped the quill on the desk and took off back to his tent to calm down.  
Hopefully it would be a little easier tomorrow.

John was laying on the bed already out of his uniform and his hair down. He laid on his stomach with a candle by him for light as he read a book.

Alex came in and had a total nervous breakdown as he bottled it up during the actual meeting and sat in the corner of the tent.

John put his book down as he sighed. "Aww, come here." He whispered as he sat up and held out his arms. "Did you have a bad day?"

Alex sobbed into his chest shaking. "K-kind of. I-I got into a verbal and a little bit physical fight w-with someone named Samuel Seabury who was bad mouthing us and Congress and I lost my temper. And I chased after him, forgetting about the meeting until General Washington yelled at me. I got scared because I just thought back to when a had a bayonet held at my throat and being yelled at for something small. I wrote his letter to Congress and stuff as calmly as I could but when he dismissed me I ran here and lost it. I-I'm sorry.”

"Hey now. It's okay." He cooed. "Let me go talk to Washington, okay?" He stroked his hair. "He didn't need to yell at you for chasing him."

Alex panicked and clung to him. "NO! I'll probably just get yelled at more tomorrow." Even though he wouldn't he was still terrified of the thought.

"Alex please." He spoke softly. "I'll just talk calmly with him, alright? Nothing is going to happen."

Alex choked out between sobs. "O-ok, John."

John pulled him back as he kissed his forehead. "I'll be back." He slid out of bed and slipped on his shoes as he headed out of the tent.

Alex curled up in bed and cried himself nearly to sleep trying to quiet down but failing.

John approached the tent as he opened it without a word. "Sir, may I have a word?"

Washington raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Come in.”

"I don't appreciate you yelling at Alexander, sir." He spoke with pride. "He was simply doing it out of anger, and I'm sure you felt the same way once."

Washington kept his voice stern, but calm. "I will apologize for yelling. I agree that I should have acted differently. However, he does need to learn to control his temper."

"Understandable, Sir, but he's not going to learn by seeing you do the same." He pointed out. "As the old saying says, Monkey see, Monkey do."

Washington smiled slightly and put a hand on his shoulder. "We'll work on it, alright?"

"Right." John replied. "Thank you, sir." He bowed his head lightly and left.

Washington stepped out. "Remember, meet me here at dawn, son." He went to bed.

Alex was asleep, curled up on the bed.

John smiled as he heard Washington. He went into his tent as he snuck into bed, wrapping his arms around Alex.

Alex startled a little bit but relaxed and curled up into him when he realized he was safe. "D-did it go ok? Is he mad? Am I in trouble?"

"Not at all." John whispered. "Now hush and go back to bed." He smiled as he held him close.

Alex laid his head back down and drifted off to sleep.


	14. There's A Letter For You...

John woke up when he heard troops starting to get up. It was near dawn. He slipped away from Alex as he started to get dressed silently not to wake him up.

Alex started to wake up from the noise outside.

John slipped on his coat as he didnt notice Alex awake. He then sat on the bed and got on his boots before tying up his hair.

Alex slowly sat up. He forgot today was just training and teared up a little. "John..."

John turned around to see Alex awake. "Hey.." He whispered as he crawled over. He kissed his forehead. "Don't cry.."

Alex pressed into it sniffling. "I'm not ready for you to go…”

"I know, I know." He hugged him tightly. "I'm not either. We both know I have to." He cooed. "I'll be back."

Alex blinked a few times before he realized how stupid he was and relaxed a little. "I totally forgot today was just training...I'm such an idiot." He blushed and kissed him.

John kissed back with a small smile. He pulled back and moved some hair of his face. "Get some rest, alright?"

Alex nodded a little. "I'll try. Be safe."  
He laid back down and closed his eyes, regulating his breathing.

John smiled as he kissed his forehead one more time before leaving. He walked out to other troops lined up.

Alex couldn't fall back asleep but he was able to just rest and relax.

Washington came out and walked along his troops. "We're outgunned! Outmanned! Outnumbered, outplanned!" The troops shouted. "READY SIR!"

Alex sat up and rubbed his eyes. He felt surprisingly calm with the shouting taking place. At least for the moment. He found a book that Laurens had but wasn't reading and started reading it.

"LOAD UP YOUR GUNS AND DRAW POSITION!" John followed everyone's lead as he felt excited. There were targets in front of them.

Alexander got out of the tent starting to get nervous and started walking to someone's tent as he hoped for comfort.

"FIRE!" A round of gunshots went off as John shot. He wasn't used to a gun, but looked at the target and saw that he hit it straight on. He smiled widely and reloaded quickly.

Alex panicked and dropped to the ground covering his head.

Washington noticed Alex as he yelled out. "Hault!" He ran over to Alex. "Son, are you alright?! Did one hit you?"

Alex shook his head in the middle of a breakdown. "I'm sorry, sir. I panicked. I'm only used to worrying about being shot. I feel so worthless."

Washington held out his hand. "Come on. I don't mind of you join us. I'll put you by John and you can talk to him. You don't have to shoot."

Alex was terrified but since he was able to be by John he was willing. He took his hand shaking and stood up. "T-thank you, sir."

He nodded and lead him over to John, who smiled. "Hey." He whispered. Washington went back to his original position. "RELOAD!"

Alex clenched his fists at his side bracing himself for the gunshots. "H-hey.”

John already reloaded his gun as he leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You can hold my arm if you need to." He whispered.

Alex held it "I don't want to jump and make you miss…”

"It's fine." He smiled. Washington shouted. "TAKE POSITION!" John raised the gun in the air.

Alex felt himself tense and squeezed his arm not hard but firmly.

"FIRE!" Gunshots rang out John shot, hitting the Target on the middle again. He smiled as he looked over at Alex. "See? You didn't mess up my aim."

Alex had hid his face in his arm nearly hyperventilating. This was going to take some getting used to. "O-Ok, John..."

John wrapped an arm around him as he reloaded. "I promise that I won't let anything hurt you." He whispered.

Alex nodded in tears trying to calm down. "I-I trust you...it still scares me."

"I know it does." He kissed his head. "But it's something I have to do to be with you."

Washington held up his hand as a troop came and whispered to him. "Alexander! There's a letter from a 'Elizabeth Schuyler' in my office!"

Alex kissed him in tears at the whole letter thing and took off toward the tent.

John frowned as he sighed. "Eliza." He muttered. "Drop position!" He dismissed as the troops put their guns down.

Alex grabbed the letter already crying and opened it.

The letter read;

'Alexander,

I regret coming home to a burnt down house and slander among your name. Did you intend to join the rebels? John Laurens was the same way, and there is speculation between both of you. Have you laid with another man?  
Philip and I are with my father. Do send to us as we are eager to hear of your health and well-being.  
Yours always,

~Elizabeth Schuyler.'

Alex completely broke and collapsed to his knees sobbing. "Eliza...I'm so sorry....but John....I can't....live without him..."

John got worries as he snuck off to find Alex. He walked into Washington's tent as he saw Alex. He went over to him and got on his knees, holding him close. He didn't say a word.

Alex put the letter down and hid in his chest hyperventilating to the point of “seeing stars.”

John hugged him tightly as he felt tears swell up. "Hey, it's alright." He whispered. "E-everything is going to be okay."

Alex ended up passing out in his arms from all the stress.


	15. Send In Your Seconds...

John picked him up as he carried him to their tent and laid him down, covering him up. He kissed his cheek as he ran back out to training.

Alex was out for about 5 minutes before he woke up dazed.

John joined the others running as he took lead. He took off down the desired area as he had plenty of stamina.

Alex walked out of the tent still disoriented and walked into a random tent.

Charles Lee was in that tent. "Excuse me?" He raised an eyebrow. "Get out of my tent you bastard."

Alex frowned and blinked several times backing out and tripped falling backwards. "S-sorry, sir…”

When he fell, it knocked down a few books. Lee clenched his fists as he bent down and grabbed Alex by the collar. "What the hell, man?! Do you want to fight?! This is war! Get your head in the fucking game!"

Alex coward shaking and couldn't look him in the eye tears falling down his face. "I-I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, sir."

"Stop calling me sir! It's Lee!" He lifted him up by the collar. "Listen, I don't really like you or your little boyfriend. In fact, I hope he dies in battle. You're such a coward." He scoffed as he let go. "Leave."

Alex was petrified to the point he couldn't move. He stared at him blinking back more tears. All he could think of was being shot or stabbed by this angry soldier.

"I SAID LEA-"   
"Excuse me." John spoke sternly giving a hard cold glare. "Just what in hell are you doing?" He stood behind Alex.

Alex spun around and clung to him crying. "J-John I didn't mean to, I was disoriented and walked in here and when I tried to leave I fell and knocked things over and he told me he hopes you die in battle...I'm so pathetic it's a wonder why General Washington accepted me."

John hugged him with one arm as he pried him off for a short moment, leaving him as he walked towards Lee and stared him directly in the eyes. "Two hours. Outside. Guns." Lee seemed hesitant and a bit scared. "You're on, Laurens." John turned around and grabbed Alexander's hand, pulling him away.

Alex clung to his arms sobbing. "John! You could die!"

"Those are strong words from Lee, Alex, Someone has to hold him to it." He hugged him to his chest. "I promise I won't lose."

Alex cried into his chest. "I c-can't lose you and I can't h-have you be thrown out.”

"You won't." He stroked his hair. "I'm not going anywhere."

Alex grabbed his face and shakily kissed him. "W-who going as your second?"

"I was thinking you can." John muttered.

Alex stares at him. "You think I'm capable of that?"

He nodded. "All you do is meet face to face with his second. To negotiate. Can you do that for me?" He brushed his hand over his cheek.

He nodded hesitantly. "Alright...as long as he doesn't yell like Lee did."

"I don't think he will." He smiled. "It's supposed to be calm. I just hope that you don't lose your temper." He kissed his cheek. "I'm as scared as you." He whispered.

Alex in tears, nodded. "I-I'm too scared to lose my temper. If anything I'll just start crying like the little bitch I am. I'm trying to be strong, John. It's so hard." He hugged him tightly.

"It's okay." He smiled and twirled his hair in his fingers. "All you have to do is try to talk some sense into the second."

Alex took a deep breath. "2 hours to stew over all this...I feel like I'm going to have another panic attack, John..."

"You'll be fine. I know it." He smiled. "For now we just need to stay calm and wait."

Alex squeezed his hand. "I-I need to go lay down. Not sleep, just...calm down. Please don't leave me."

John nodded as he lead him to their bed and laid down, pulling him down with him as he hugged him close. "I'll stay."

Alex curled into him and took a shaky breath. "I still can't believe we're here...it's all so much at once."

"I know." He smiled. "Fighting for freedom." He whispered. "It's so....Amazing." he whispered.

Alex blushed and looked into his eyes. "I'm so sorry I'm such a coward and for how I'm acting. I'm trying to have courage. But after being cut by a bayonet..." He showed him the healing scar on his cheek "And being held at gunpoint while my house is searched....Everything scares me."

"It's okay to be scared. It’s what makes us stronger." He paused. "I'm going to come back to you alive. I'm going to win the war. I'm going to marry you if it's the last thing I do. I love you, Alexander." He held him close.

Alex burst into happy tears and kissed him, holding his face. "I love you too, and I want that."

He smiled. "Then I'll fight for it." He whispered. He noticed time flew by as he had about 30 minutes until the duel.

Alex took a deep but shaky breath. "I trust you'll return to me after every battle, I know you can win the war, I'll be by your side, maybe not physically but I'll be thinking of you when I'm writing for Washington."

"I'm sure that I'll be thinking of you when I fight. I have something worth fighting for." He sat up as he sighed. "It's time, Alex." He got up as he grabbed his pistol and loaded it, putting it in it's place.

Alex tried to control his fear as he followed him.

Lee was outside waiting with another person. It was Aaron Burr. John gently nudged Alex. "Meet halfway." He whispered. "Good luck." Burr started walking forward.

Alex tried not to panic and did the same.

Burr bowed his head at Alex. "I don't believe we met before." He held out his hand as he stopped halfway. "Aaron Burr."

Alex tried to muster up some sort of confidence and courage and managed a little bit. He shook his hand firmly. "Alexander Hamilton."

"Can we both agree that duels are dumb and immature?" He questioned as he dropped his hand to his side.

"Yes, sir. But Lee has to answer for his words."

"With his life? Well that's absurd, Sir." Burr stared at Alex.

Alex tried his best to keep eye contact. "We had a word with him, sir, and he refused to apologize. And from what I've heard he's gotten many men killed." He was calm as he could be the whole time.

"I stand by my case. What Lee does in battle is none of your concern." He sighed. "He has no reason to apologize as you came into his tent." His voice was calm and steady.

Alex kept calm as to not escalate things any further. "It was an accident. I was disoriented. But...if you're not backing down I guess we have no other choice."

"I stand by my case." He looked Alex in the eyes with a hard stare. "Okay so we're doing this." He turned around and headed back to Lee.

Alex went back to John trying not to cry. "There was no apology, no peace made."

John nodded. "Okay." He pulled out his gun and made sure it was loaded. "That's fine. I'm not that bad of an aim. I won't kill him." He looked up with confidence and nodded.

Alex felt sick and stood far enough out of the way to avoid being hit but close enough to run to John in case he was hurt.

John started walking towards Lee. They met at the middle as they turned their backs against each other. John was terrified.

Alex saw the terror on his face and wanted to end the duel right there, but knew John had to do this at least for himself if nothing else.

Lee nodded as he started to walk away, as did John. They began to count out loud. "ONE TWO THREE FOUR FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT NINE TEN PACES FIRE!" John turned around quickly as he shot, the single bullet ringing out as it hit him in the side.

Alex paled and ran to John not knowing what the fuck to do.


	16. Meet Me Inside

Lee fell to his knees. "LEE DO YOU YIELD!?" John shouted.

Burr ran to his side and looked at John. "YOU SHOT HIM IN THE SIDE, YES HE YIELDS!" John shot back quickly. "IM SATISFIED!"

Washington ran out. "What is the meaning of this! Mister Burr get a medic for the general!”

"Yes sir!" Burr bowed his head as he rushed off. John put his gun back.

Washington went over to Lee. "Lee you will never agree with me, but believe me, these young men don't speak for me. Thank you for your service."

Burr ran back and grabbed Lee. "Let's ride." He started towards the tents.

"Hamilton?" He looked at Alex.

Alex looked at him terrified and looked back at John in a pleading manner. "Sir...?"

"Meet me inside." He grumbled as he went inside the tent.

John looked at Alex. "Good luck." He muttered. "I'm sorry."

Alex went over to him and hugged him scared. "He's going to fucking kill me..."

"You'll be fine. Just try to stay calm." He whispered.

Alex took a deep breath and reluctantly went into the main tent.

Washington turned around as he did. He was pacing. "Son."

Alex looked down hurt. "Don't call me son..."

"Lee did nothing wrong, why did you provoke him?" He grumbled, leaning against the desk.

Alex took a breath to calm himself. "He got physical, wished death on John..." He quickly wiped his eyes before Washington could see even though his voice broke. "It was an accident, I was disoriented from passing out, walked into his tent, and I tried to leave but tripped and fell knocking things over and he lost it on me. I apologized so many times but he wasn't having it."

"You could have died!" Washington raised his voice slightly. "John could have died, Son!"

Alex winced and bit his lip. "But we didn't. And I'm not...I'm notcha son."

"John needs you alive! SON, I NEED YOU ALIVE!" He shouted.

Alex jumped and put his hands up going into defense mode for a moment before losing it. "CALL ME SON ONE MORE TIME!" he cried, shaking very hard.

Washington stared right into Alex's eyes as he muttered through clenched teeth. "Go back to your tent, Alexander. Don't come out unless I tell you to. That's an order from your commander."

Alex stormed off crying into his tent.

John was pacing around in the tent. He seen Alex enter and crying. "Hey, no no. What's wrong?" He seen a few soldiers outside, now standing by their tent.

Alex was angry but scared. "General Washington screamed at me, and I lost it and yelled back, and now I'm not allowed to come out of our tent until he tells me I can."

"Jesus Alex." He whispered. "The temper thing again. What set it off this time?"

Alex wiped his eyes. "He shouted at me and I got mad and yelled back." He hid in his knees. "I deserve worse than this for that. I should have been taken behind the tent and shot for mouthing off to the General." It was almost drilled into him from being berated by the British officers.

"Washington is not the British." John kneeled beside him as he brushed hair out of his face. "Okay?"

Alex nodded and cried into his chest. "I'm t-trying to remember that but I get really scared when he yells."

"Washington can be scary." He laughed lightly as he stroked his hair. "You're safe."

Alex hid in a corner crying harder as he heard one of the soldiers outside of the tent.

"Hey, fuck off!" John yelled as he got up and started yelling at the soldiers. "You wouldn't want anyone watching you sleep! He knows what he has to do so fuck right off!"

Alex grabbed him trembling. "John don't!"

Actions


	17. The Past Always Comes Out

Washington heard the ruckus and crossed his arms. "Laurens I suggest you leaving them alone before you're put in the same position as Alexander. And you don't need that since you're leading a battalion tomorrow at dawn."

John froze. "You told me I had a w-week." He stuttered out. "Y-you want me to leave tomorrow, Sir?" He stared at Washington.

Washington paused. "I forgot I told you that. You're right. You still have time. But you need to stop yelling at your fellow soldiers. Alexander is being disciplined."

"With all do respect sir, Alexander knows he is being punished. He knows where to stay. He doesn't need people watching him like a hawk." John still persisted.

Washington put up a hand to shush him. "Alexander is unpredictable. Especially with his fits of anger. If it makes you feel slightly better, I will have only one stand guard, but there will be at least one. They have no reason to stare at him, but if he gets out without permission they will deal with him." He put his hand down. "You're not going to change my mind, son. And if I hear anymore yelling from you at them I'll find some way to discipline you as well." He turned and went back to the main tent.

John followed him, not giving up. "Sir, you're treating him like a child!" He kept his voice steady. "Lee physically attacked him first, and I'm the one who dueled and shot him! So why is he being punished for our behavior?"

Washington sighed and turned around grabbing his chin firmly. "He's acting like one. He shouldn't have gone into his tent without permission, and he caused the duel. I'm not changing my mind with him, but your very closed to being punished yourself. You're treading on thin ice, young man."

"He was upset, Sir." John showed no sign of stepping down. "He didn't know where he was going. He apologized several times and Lee physically harmed him by grabbing his collar. I had every right to put an end to it by dueling him." He stared directly in his eyes. "If you don't understand sir, I'm afraid I will not fight."

Washington raised his eyebrow sternly. "I do understand, but I can't let my soldiers act like this. Lee was punished by you, even though you should have let me deal with it." He sighed. "We can't afford to lose you, John Laurens."

Alex heard John threaten to leave and not meaning to disobey but also freaked out, he ran out of the tent and clung to John crying. "Please don't leave, John! You'll be killed! I'll take the punishment, just please don't leave!"

John completely dismissed Alex. "If you understand sir, then why do you persist on punishing the innocent?" He questioned.

Washington pinched the bridge of his nose trying to stay calm. "He's not fully innocent Laurens, no one that was involved is. I'm not King George, alright? I don't punish people just to punish them."

Alex got in front of John and grabbed his face shaking. "John, please..."

John looked at Alex, anger still in the pit of his stomach. He looked at Washington. "So you dismiss Lee completely because he lost the duel? You punish someone who made one simple mistake?" John narrowed his eyes. "Sir, with all due respect, you sound like a tyrant."

Washington took a deep breath. "Then Lee will be punished as well. He looked at Alexander sternly. "Go back to your tent, son." And turned back to Laurens. That's not my objective, Laurens. Now, go to bed before I put you to work."

Alex obeyed sobbing and tried to avoid contact with the guard.

"Sir, I came here to fight. I joined this rebellion to fight for what I believe in. I didn't join be disrespected and mistreated by others because of what I believe in." He looked up at Washington, meeting his eyes. "So put me to work. Punish me. But I will not apologize for what I stand for."

Washington put his hand on his shoulder, exhausted. "I'm not meaning to be disrespectful and I apologize for coming off that way." He pulled his hand away. "I'll think about taking him off tent arrest tomorrow, he needs to calm down first. Now, go to bed please."

"Call off the soldiers and I'll happily go." John still didn't move. "Sir, I don't care if he is on tent arrest. If you were listening, I was arguing about the soldiers being outside. They scare him and I don't like it."

Washington frowned not knowing about this. "Explain."

"Sir, while we were in town, his house was right in the middle. The only way for us to see each other way sat night and even then we had to be extremely careful. Troops would stand outside his door and wait for him to mess up. Before we left, troops were sent in our houses to rest and he was harassed. His cheek shows a scar, one that the troop inflicted." He spoke sternly. "Quite simply, he gets absent minded easily and scared."

Washington nodded. "I see. No one told me this. I'll call them off then, and I owe both of you an apology."

One of the soldiers got fed up with his crying and yanked him out of the tent scowling, causing his healing scar to open back up. "SHUT YOUR ASS UP, ALEXANDER HAMILTON!"

Alex screamed and went into a full breakdown. "I'm sorry, sir! Please don't hurt me."

Washington stormed over and pulled Alex from his grip. "Benedict Arnold, my tent NOW. You deliberately disobeyed my orders and caused him harm, now GO!"

John ran to Alex as he hugged him tightly. "H-hey, I'm here, alright? He's not going to hurt you. I got you off of house arrest." He spoke calmly. "You and I can go for a walk alone. How does that sound?"

Alex pressed his dirty overcoat to the fresh wound crying terrified and nodded, clinging to his arm.

"And we're going to get that all fixed up and cleaned, and we're going to get you mind off of everything." He whispered. He then stood up and he brought him up with him.

Alex followed him nervously and sniffled.


	18. Don't Leave Me

John brought him to the medic tent as he sat him on a table, before grabbing a few items to help him.

Alex bit his lip and stared at the ground.

Alex looked up and eyed John nervously. "John I swear to god if there are ANY needles involved in this I'm going to freak out."

"No needles." He smiled as he took a rag and wiped his cheek. "Well, maybe one."

Alex winced. "W-what do you mean?”

"I need to stitch your cheek up before it opens more." He smiled. "You can hold onto my arm."

Alex went pale and pulled away from him. "N-no.."

"Alex, please." He spoke softly. "I need you to cooperate with me. I want to help you."

Alex grabbed his arm shaking. "Fine..."

John grabbed a needle with string on the end. He used one of his hands to turn his cheek towards him and used the other to start stitching.

Alex bit back a scream and squeezed his arm tightly. "STOP!"

He stopped immediately. "Okay, okay. Calm down." He whispered. "I have the first stitch. Tell me when to go."

Alex nodded crying. "J-just get it over with. I c-can't keep stopping after every one we'll never finish"

John nodded as he started again, wincing slightly every time he poked through the skin.

Alex bit his own hand trying not to let the whole god damn camp know what was going on.

John finished as he smiled. "All done." He wiped some blood that was dripping.

Alex broke down sobbing. "Fuck. I cannot even begin to describe that kind of pain . If I see him again, I’ll him him."

"No need to get violent." He laughed lightly as he started to clean up. "You couldn't harm a fly."

Alex blushed and wiped his eyes. "I could if I tried hard enough."

"I highly doubt that." John snickered and took his hand, gently pulling him down as he began to walk. "Let's go for a walk to get away for a little while."

Alex clung to his arm still shaken.

John started to walk before he heard someone call. "Alexander!" Burr was running towards them, waving like crazy.

Alex covered his mouth before he screamed out of being startled and hid behind John.

Burr stopped in front of John and laughed lightly. "I come in peace, dear sir. No harm." He held up his hands as John smiled.

Alex dug his nails into John's arms still scared to death. "W-What do you need, sir?”

"I just came to talk." Burr replied. "To tell you that you did nothing wrong." John watched hesitantly.

Alex frowned still scared shitless. "But...the duel...you were his second and you..." He felt really stressed and still in pain.

Burr bowed lightly. "Lee was a friend of mine, but I'm willing to accept defeat just this once." He held out his hand for Alexander to shake. "For acquaintanceship."

Alex took it shaking and accidentally squeezed it from the sudden searing pain in his face. "O-ok..."

"I'm sorry to hear about your experience with the British." He dropped his hand to his side. "Our troops have advanced forward and are seeking more help. I'm afraid some of us might have to leave early." He sideways glanced at John. "Hopefully it's not anyone we know personally. Maybe Washington will let us know soon."

Alex didn't want Burr to see him cry, but he broke down when he saw him look at John, and only made him hold him tighter. "I'm not ready...I'm not ready to let him go."

Burr looked to the ground. "I would take that up with Washington, then. He needs the best troops on the field at this moment, and John has proven his aim worthy and isn't afraid to step up, even to our General. He shows leadership. There comes a point and time to where that is needed. That time is now." John remained silent as he looked to the ground as well.

Alex wiped his face with his coat out of habit and bit his lip. "John...please be careful."

Burr interrupted. "Of course it's not certain. I'm sure Washington will tell us soon. I just thought you two needed to know before others so you have time to.... Do whatever." He frowned.

Alex blushed. "What do you mean by...do whatever, sir?"

"Whatever you take it as, Alexander." Burr smirked and waved his hand. "I'll leave you to it!" He then walked off as John was completely red.

Alex blushed harder and bit his lip slightly embarrassed. "Why does everyone think we're having sex here. It's so awkward..." he muttered.

"Maybe because you used me for sex and had an affair with your wife with me." He pointed out. "So yeah, I'd be skeptical too."

Alex looked down blinking back tears and tried to walk away, not for good, just...he didn't know. He still felt bad. "I'm sorry."

John followed him. "Hey, it's fine. I forgive you."

Alex hugged him and buried his face in his chest. "I-I still have to write a letter back to..." He broke down and wailed loudly from overpowering emotions.

John hugged him tightly. "You cry a lot." He whispered teasingly. "I'm sure everything will be alright."

Alex blushed more as he tried to calm down. "I-I'm sorry. Everything's just so overwhelming...and I've always cried a lot. I-I'll try to stop..."

"I'm wondering how-" He was interrupted by Washington yelling. "LINE UP!" John felt his chest tighten. "Already?" He whispered.

Alex grabbed his arm and followed him. He couldn't let him go right away. He was going to walk him to the line up.

John lined up in his desired place as Washington beckoned for Alex to join him by his side.

Alex did just that and held his hand as long as he could.

John looked down as their hands were disconnected, knowing was about to happen. Washington cleared his throat. "MEN! I KNOW, I PROMISED YOU DAYS, BUT WE'RE NUMBERED! We need men! I've chosen a few- Step forward when you hear your name! Hercules Mulligan!" He stepped forward. "Lafayette! Aaron Burr! John Laurens!" John shook with fear as he stepped forward.

Alex broke down and covered his mouth to keep quiet as tears ran down his face.


	19. Dying Is Easy...Living Is Harder

Washington named a few more, but John didn't hear. "YOU'LL BE LEAVING AT MIDNIGHT! GO PACK! DISMISSED!" People scattered as John stood still.

Alex ran up to him and kissed him hard, shaking and held his face.

John actually broke down in tears as he held Alex close for as long as he could. "I'm so sorry..." He sobbed.

Alex hid in his chest crying and held him tight. "J-John...I love you and the war needs to be won...but I'm scared I'll lose you. I d-don't want you to..." He broke into hard sobs.

"I'll stay strong for you." He whispered through his own sobs.

Alex tried not to hyperventilate for both their sakes and just shook in his arms. "I d-don't know how I'll get through the nights without you by my side. B-but I'll try to stay strong."

"I'll fight for you. I'll blow them all away." He whispered as he had to pull back to go into the tent, holding Alex's hand.

Alex followed him crying and tried not to collapse right then and there.

John sat on the bed as he pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him. He didn't say anything, more or less he just wanted to hold him before he left.

Alex held onto him for dear life and took shaky breaths. "I'm scared for you, John"

John didn't say anything as he continued to hug him. He had his eyes closed.

Alex started getting tired but to scared to fall asleep.

John stroked his hair gently as he hummed softly. He hated how he was doing this, but he needed Alex asleep when he left, because he knew that if he was awake he would try to come with him or stop him.

Alex whimpered trying to fight it. "John...I don't want to fall asleep and miss when you leave..." But he couldn't fight the exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep.

John smiled lightly as he felt his heart throb. He carefully and gently laid Alex on the bed before kissing his forehead. "I love you." He whispered as tears stung his eyes. "I'll be back before you know I'm gone." He covered him up as he nearly bolted out the tent.

Alex slept through everything. Even when the nightmares started…

John quickly loaded up in the wagon that had the soldiers in it. He bit back tears. Herc looked over and sighed. "Yo, you're not dying on my watch, got it?"

Lafayette was with them as well. He put his hand on his shoulder. "We can do this, John."

John nodded. "Yeah. Thanks guys." He smiled sadly. The wagon surged forward as it took off. John stared back as the camp got smaller and smaller, and gunshots grew near.

After a while Alex slowly woke up and turned to hold John until he noticed he wasn't there. It took him a minute to register what happened. But once it did he broke. He bolted out of the tent screaming and crying. "JOHN!"

John arrived on the battlefield as he stepped out of the wagon. People were rushing around, some carrying wounded to tents. Washington placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your troops are waiting." He pointed to troops neatly lined up. He nodded as he went over. He felt a tiny surge of confidence. "I can't tell you everything is going to be alright! I can tell you that we will win! But we can damn well fight for it!" The troops cheered.

Alex was running around the camp freaking the hell out. He ran up to a group of unchosen soldiers and lost it even more. "WHERE IS JOHN LAURENS!?"

One of the soldiers looked over at the screaming Alex. "He left about four hours ago. Washington should be back soon, though."

John held up his gun. "For freedom!" The troops repeated his and did he same thing. Washington nodded as he nudged his head. "It's time. SOLDIERS, MARCH!" John motioned for his troops to follow as he started to the woods.

Alex felt sick and just stared at them before taking off. "I have to find him!"

The soldier who spoke ran after him before grabbing his arm. "Alex, listen! He's in battle, okay?! You could die if you ran in!"

A gunshot zipped past John as he yelled. "Everyone down!" As he loaded his gun. "FIRE!" The troops began to fire at the British.

Alex tried to fight him but was too weak from his mental breakdown and gave up, sobbing. "He's going to die! I'm going to lose my boyfriend..."

"Just calm down, alright? All you can do now is stay strong for him." The soldier didn't let go, nor did he hold him too tight.

Bullets flew past him as he winced when one grazed his cheek. He held his ground though, continuing to open fire.

Alex stared at him just out of his mind at the moment. "CALM DOWN?! JOHN IS OUT THERE GETTING SHOT AT AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!?"

"That's all you can do! There's nothing you can do but stay calm!" He snapped back.

Washington pulled up in his wagon as he got out. He wore a worried but soft smile.

John dodged a few bullets barely as he dropped down. "Push forward!"

Alex wasn't even angry, he was terrified. "LET ME GO NOW!"

"I can't do that unless I know you won't run out!" He snapped back again.

Washington seen the interaction as he raised an eyebrow and went over. "What's going on here?"

John crept forward with his troops as bullets flew above them.

Alex started panicking harder at his tone and started fighting him trying to defend himself. "LET. ME. GO."

"Alexander!" Washington directed him. "Explain yourself!"

The soldier let go as he saluted and walked off.

John heard a scream as he looked over. One of his soldiers got shot. He motioned for another to grab him as they did, and took off to the medic tent.

Alex took off back to his tent too scared to face an angry Washington. "STOP LETTING THEM ABUSE ME!"

"Alexander, control yourself!" He marched after him. "He was trying to help you!"

Alex cowered in the very back and hid in his knees starting to give up. "Just shoot me! Put me out of my fucking misery! I'm worthless here anyway!"

"You need to control yourself, Alexander!" He spoke as softly as he could. "Do you really want John coming back and seeing you like this?"

Alex walked out of the tent clenching his fists, physically and mentally a mess. His anger got the best of him again. "Those British bastards can fucking burn! They broke me! They've made me like this! I can't trust anyone and I fear all authority because of them!"


	20. With A Comma After Dearest...

"ALEXANDER CALM DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Washington shouted. "Just because John left doesn't mean you have the right to be mad!"

Alex glared at him and completely lost it, getting in his face...well, the best he could. "I DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE MAD!? I WAS FUCKING ABUSED AND YOU YELL AT ME FOR THE SMALLEST THINGS!"

Washington glared down at him in a serious manner, unlike before. "Go home, Alexander. That's an order from your commander. I'll write to John to tell him what happened. I'm sure he'll be upset as well."

Alex paled knowing he made a huge mistake. "S-Sir...I'm sorry...please don't kick me out. I don't have anywhere to go and I'll be killed if I go back. I'll be quiet and do what you need just please don't make me leave.”

Washington stared down at him, examining him. "I want you to write a letter back to your wife. Write a letter to the British and share your beliefs. Provoke outrage. I'll give word to strike by night. Son, we're fighting a war. We don't have time to whine about every single thing that doesn't go our way." He paused. "Outrun. Outlast. We have to do this quick. Can you do that?"

Alex flinched slightly hurt about the whining comment but knew he was right. He looked up and saluted him. He was going to do his best. "Yes, sir!"

"Good. Get to work." He walked past him and into his tent.

He went back in his and started writing. He wrote to the British, he wrote to their newspaper...and his letter to Eliza which nearly broke him.

‘Eliza,  
I would like to inform you that I’m in good physical health. I’m afraid I can not say that about my mental and emotional well-being.  
The rumours are true. I send my deepest apologies to you and Philip. I can not bear to be without him. I love you and Philip deeply, but I have fallen in love with John. That is the reason I joined the Continental Army, to fight for America’s freedom and to not live in fear that I shall be hanged for such an act. The house was burned down to save mine and John’s life should there be any illegal documents. Please send my love to Philip. We’re going to win this war.  
~Alexander Hamilton’

John heard the news as the British were outraged. He bit his lip as he read the orders telling him to strike by night.

Alex ran to the main tent with the small ish stack of papers for everything he needed.

Washington was waiting as he looked up. "Please refrain from running in here randomly."

Alex stopped and bit his lip. "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

"Have you wrote everything?" He questioned. He leaned forward slightly on his desk.

Alex nodded and handed him the stack of letters.

"Good." He took the letters. "As a payment-" He pulled out a letter as he handed it to him. It was a letter from John.

Alex took it, but was careful to not rip it out of his hand. "T-Thank you, sir..." He read it and teared up.

He nodded. The letter read:

'Dearest Alexander,

I never knew I could miss you this much, but I suppose I can. I asked Washington to deliver this when he had the chance to give an update. I lead my men today. A bullet grazed my cheek, but no other injuries were sustained. I can't wait to return and kiss you again, or hug you tightly. I can't wait to see you.

I hope you're well behaved at camp without me. You have to stay strong for me, okay? No crying or complaining, or getting into fist fights. Washington said he won't deliver my letter if you did.

I want to say nothing can convince you that I miss you deeply, and I love you.

Love always,   
John Laurens.'

 

Alex bit back tears even though they were tears of relief and happiness. He was afraid to get on anyone's bad side again and smiled for the first time in a while. He mumbled. "John's going to kick my ass for how I acted..."

"Damn right he is." He laughed. "He gave that to me before I left. You're lucky I gave it to you. He told me only if you're behaving."

Alex blushed and looked down ashamed. "I don't deserve anyone here, but I'm going to do my best to shut up and stay out of trouble. So, I'm sorry I acted that way to you and your men, sir."

"It's fine. You were.... Out of it." He waved his hand. "I go back to give commands tomorrow morning. If you want to write a letter back, I suggest you do it now and give it to me."

Alex nodded apologetically. He went back to his tent and wrote John a letter back in tears.

 

Dearest, Laurens

I cannot express the emotional agony your leaving has brought me. I miss you so much, and all I want is to be together again. It pains me to know you were so close to death, but I'm relieved at the same time that you're still alive. I can't bear to lose you, John. I hope the battle is over soon so I can see you again. Even for just a night before you leave again.

I'm afraid to say, but I lost it when I found out you'd gone without me being able to say goodbye. I got into a few verbal fights, one being with General Washington. I wasn't thinking clearly, but after he told me to go home I knew that if he gave me a second chance I wouldn't mess this up. He did indeed give me a second chance and I'm beyond grateful for it. I know you're probably be upset with me about it, so I just wanted to say I'm so sorry for how I've acted since we got here. It was unnecessary.

I love you more than words can say, John Laurens.

Love,  
~Alexander Hamilton'

 

He walked to the tent and handed him the letter after being granted permission to enter. "Thank you, sir."

Washington took the letter. "I'll give it to him as soon as I can." He nodded. "For now, go rest."

Alex bowed his head and went to bed.


	21. Freedom For America

John snuck through the woods silently as the night fell over. Ambushing was never easy; especially in a group. He seen a few standing guard as he motioned, a soldier running and silently killing him.

Alex stared at the roof of the tent trying to force himself to sleep. "I hope my letters were good enough to help..."

John pressed a finger to his lips as he moved forward. Finally, they reached the main camp. "FIRE!" He yelled as the troops started firing, some British retreating. Some of them grabbed weapons and started firing. Finally, a white flag was waved as one of the bases had surrendered. John smiled as he cheered.

Alex finally drifted off to sleep hoping John would still come back alive.

Suddenly, a bullet surged through the air and hit John's right shoulder. Pain shot through it as one of his troops ran over. "Sir?! Are you alright?!" John's arm sting like crazy as he tried to move it but failed and winced. "I need treatment." He muttered as his troops arrested and one brought him back to camp.

Alex woke up early and decided to go for a walk around camp to clear his mind...or try to at least. "It's so beautiful out..."

John passed out from pure pain as he woke up and winced at his arm. He sat up, noticing how his arm was in a sling. He bit his lip as Washington walked into the aid tent. "John. How are you?" John just looked down. "Better than ever."

Alex heard the ruckus and frowned. He saw Washington near the tent and went over. "Sir, is everything alright?"

Washington looked behind him as he smiled. "Everything is quite alright. One of our soldiers was injured. Can you help me identify him?" He moved the tent doorways to reveal John who seemed to not pay attention.

Alex screamed and ran to him. "JOHN!"

John looked up at him as he smiled. "Hey Alex." Washington left the tent.

Alex went pale but kept his composure as much as he could...besides the screaming...and held his hand on the uninjured side. "What the hell did they do to you?"

"Alex I'm fine." He looked over at his injured shoulder. "Just a scratch."

Alex looked at the medics. "A scratch? I highly doubt they'd bring you in for that."

One of the medics looked up and shook their head. "Shot in the upper right shoulder. Bullet went straight through."

John winced at the sound of that.

Alex nearly fainted but forced himself to be strong for John. "Is he going to be ok?"

"If the wound does not get infected." They clenched their clipboard. "I'm happy to know that you're the general that ended this all, early in fact. I'll do my best to assist you."

John blinked his eyes a few times. "End what early?”

Alex also looked up confused. "What did he end early?"

She blinked her eyes. "Did you not hear? After he led the battalion to the main camp and made them surrender, as did the rest. The war is over."

John felt his heart throb and his breath hitched. "W-what?"

Alex stared at her. "J-just like that? The Revolution is...it's over?"

She nodded with a smile. "All because of him." She motioned over to John. "Quite special, he is."

Alex grabbed his face and kissed him, eyes pooling with tears. "John, you did it. We won..."

John started crying with a smile. "I....I did it..." The medic smiled and walked off.

Alex cried with him and held him carefully. "John...we're free. We don't have to fear for our lives anymore."

"I know.." He whispered as he gave a smile. "We can finally be together."

Alexander smiled back tears still coming down his face. "Let's at least get your shoulder bandaged." He bandaged it up the best he could with the supplies they had and stroked his hair. "God...I...I love you so much."

John smiled lightly as he leaned into him, resting his head on Alex's shoulder. "I love you too. I missed you so much..."

Alex kissed his head and held his hands. "No more fighting. No more wars. No more fear. We can start a new life."

He nodded. "We can go home." He whispered. He then grabbed his hands and ran out of the tent to see people cheering and celebrating.   
Washington whistled. "ATTENTION!" The soldiers turned towards John as they went silent. "LET'S RAISE A GLASS TO THIS MAN!" Washington shouted as men raised their glasses. John felt a tear come down his cheek as he smiled.

Alex smiled as well and kissed him happy to both be alive. "I love you and I'm so proud"

John smiled as he held Alex close. "I love you too." He whispered.

Alex bit his lip. " So what does this mean for us?"

"Well...We go back and get a house together. You....deal with Eliza." he said.

Alex rubbed his face. "Shit...this should be fun."

"That's an exaggeration." John snickered as he took his hand and lead him to their tent to pack.  
Alex blushed and packed what he had. "Well, it was nice knowing ya, John, but my wife or her father will probably kill me before I even make it there." He teased.

"Or Phillip." He added after a smile. "Anything can happen honestly."

Alex sighed and put his packed bag on the ground. "Why must you be so loveable."

"Because I'm John Laurens." He laughed lightly as he finished packing. "I think that's all that needs to be said."

Alex reached up and stroked his hair snickering. "Mr. Funny Guy eh?" He shrugged "I'll figure something out. Now that I know I won't die at the hands of the British."

"You could split and share Philip." He suggested. "Stay with me. Just.... Please don't leave me."

Alex hugged him tight. "Oh, John I could never leave you. Especially not after everything we've gone through. I'll fight for joint custody."

John nodded as he hugged him back. "Yeah. Sorry for bringing it up."

Suddenly, Herc bursted though the tent. "AYYYYYY MY TWO FAVORITE PEOPLE! HIDE ME." He ducked behind a desk, hiding himself.

Alex mumbled an 'it's ok' before laughing. "Laf coming to beat your ass for something?"

Herc nodded. "Yeah. Nobody tell him I'm here." He whispered. John laughed lightly and shook his head.

Alex snickered. "What did you do this time?"

"I told him his bugettes were stale and nasty." He whispered, remaining still. John rolled his eyes. "Wow."

Alex laughed harder. "Oh good god."

Laf peeked in and raised his eyebrows. "Is Herc here?"

John looked at Alex. "I dunno. Is he?" John snickered lightly.

Alex fell over laughing because he's a goofball and shook his head.

Laf crossed his arms. "Herc! I seeee youuuuu"

Herc made a dart for the exit.

John laughed as well as he shook his head.

Alex caught his breath, nearly crying from laughing so hard.

Lafayette grabbed him. "Oh no you don't"

Herc screeched as he stopped struggling, knowing it was useless. "Dammit."

John sat on the bed and smiled at everyone.

Alex sat in his lap and played with his messed up hair.

Lafayette narrowed his eyes slightly, just messing with the poor guy. "You wanna say that again, Hercules Mulligan?"

John smiled lightly at Alex as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Alex.

"Face it French Fry, your baguettes are goners!" Herc snickered.

Alex laid his head on his chest, exhausted but they were going....well he didn't know where.

Lafayette put his forehead to his. "Herc, I love you dearly, but shut the fuck up."

"I love you." John whispered to him. "I'm so happy this is over."

"I'm just stating the truth." Herc smirked. "We could always get more."

Alex blinked back tears that were threatening to fall and nodded. "I'll be happy when the chaos in court is over too."

Laf pouted and whined. "Oh fine."

"I agree." John smiled. "Then we...We can get married." He replied confidently.

Herc smiled. "Always a compromise."

Alex squealed happily and hugged him hard but not too hard. "We'll get you to a proper hospital too just to at least check on your shoulder. I can't lose you to an infection. God I can't wait, John!"

Lafayette kissed his forehead. "I try."

John smiled at how excited he was. "Yeah. My shoulder isn't so much a problem, just the infection."

Herc held on to him tightly. "What are WE going to do when we get home?"

Alex stroked his cheeks with his fingers because they're soft and he can. "I love you, John. I'll always love you, I swear I'll be good to you."

Lafayette snickered. "We're going to behave is what we're going to do."

"I hope so." He whispered. "What if...You fall in love with someone else and...Do the same thing you are doing to Eliza to me..." His voice trailed off.

Herc shook his head. "NevER."

Alex grabbed his face. "I swear to you, if I ever do that, you kill me in a duel. But I will never do that again."

Lafayette laughed. "Well you're getting nothing from me.

“Your reply makes me worry slightly." He smiled lightly. "But I believe you won't."

Herc pouted and crossed his arms. "You’re no fun!"

Alex stroked his cheeks knowing he didn't deserve him but was so appreciative. "John you have my word. And I'll show you with actions as those speak louder than words. I love you and nothing will change that."

Lafayette laughed and kissed him softly. "Shut it"

"I trust you that you won't." He smiled. "I love you too."

Herc smiled widely and cheered. "FREEDOM TO BE GAY!"

Alex laughed at Herc and kissed John not able to help himself. "I'm so happy."

Lafayette snickered. "FREEDOM FOR AMERICA!"

John wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back smiling. "I am too."

Herc cheered louder. "FUCK YOU KING GEORGE!"

Alex held onto him as well. "God I just want to go...wherever home is."

Lafayette giggled and hugged him.

Alex looked up and shouted. "YEAH FUCK THE KING! I CAN FINALLY SAY IT OUT LOUD!"

Herc snuggled into Laf's side as he smiled.

John cheered with them. "FUCK THE BRITISH!"

Washington overheard them as he yelled back. "GET YOUR ASSES IN A WAGON BEFORE I LEAVE YOU HERE!" He had a teasing tone as he cracked a smile.


	22. Lucky To Be Alive Right Now

Alex grabbed John's hand and ran to the nearest wagon with their bags.

Lafayette just walked alongside Herc at a brisk pace.

John climbed in as he smiled. He knew how long the ride was, and he hadn't slept for days. He was ready to get that back.

Herc climbed in and say across from John.

Alex laid on the semi padded floor of the wagon and pulled him close. "Sleeeeeeep with me." He paused knowing that probably sounded wrong. "But like, actually sleep."

Laf sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

John rolled his eyes as he got on the floor and snuggled close to him. He didn't need to be too twice to sleep. He closed his eyes and from exhaustion, he passed out.

Herc leaned over and laid his head on Laf's lap as he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

Washington climbed in front as he peeked in. "Must be exhausted from fighting. I don't blame them." He smiled.

Alex wrapped his arm around him protectively and fell asleep as well. Lafayette made himself comfortable and did the same. Washington tried to make the ride as smooth as possible for le gays to sleep. He didn't wake them when they arrived at the crack of dawn; instead, he parked the wagon and watched the sun rise.

Alex sat upright too fast that he nearly passed out. "Where..." He looked down and saw John, and relaxed. "Fucking hell...I thought I'd never be rid of that nightmare..."

John was still sound asleep, curled up on the floor. He hadn't slept in days, so he was out cold. Herc was the same way.

Washington looked behind him. "Oh, you're awake." He whispered.

Alex's face turned red with embarrassment at the situation. He whispered back. "Yeah...are we back in town?"

"We are, but on the outskirts." He whispered as he motioned for him. "Come up here and watch the sunrise."

Alex was hesitant to leave John, but knew he was safe so he sat next to him. He was nervous to face his wife and the town but he tried to just relax and watch the sun rise. He was lucky to be alive.

"It's wondrous, right?" Washington looked at the sunrise. "Breathtaking."

Alex let himself smile. "Yes, sir. It sure is."

"Have you figured out what your going to do for a home? I heard Eliza and Philip are living with her father." he asked.

Alex felt his stomach drop and took a shaky breath. "I'm moving in somewhere with John, sir. I'm going to have to go to court and try to get partial custody of my son. But seeing what I've done...I don't think they'll grant that. And I don't blame them."

"What about John's father? Have you met him?" He questioned. "I suppose that's where John got his snappiness from."

Alex shook his head. "We had to see each other in secret. If I would have gone and met his father me and John could have been hanged for speculation. I do plan on meeting his parents though.

"Parent. His mother died from diseases about a four months ago." He pointed out. "John just shut himself out from his family- Probably vulnerable as hell too. Probably the time where the whole affair thing was going on between you two, wasn't it?"

Alex hung his head. "Probably, sir. I take it you're going to judge me now too for that?"

"I would never. I'm just simply pointing out information you probably never knew." He smiled lightly. "He hasn't seen Henry in forever, Alexander. He's heartbroken, him and John. They're just too stubborn to admit it."

Alex held his head in his hands. "Why haven't they, sir?"

"After the news hit them that his mother had died, John ran. He didn't look back, nor did he attend the funeral. Henry looked everywhere for him, but never did find him. Turns out he moved inside of town, closer to the British- Henry is wanted by them. Essentially, John knew that he couldn't come see him." he stated.

Alex looked at him startled. "What did he do? And is he safe now that the war is over and we're free?"

Washington smiled slightly. "Henry stayed where he was at. I assure you that he's safe. I sent him a letter about the wr ending and told him where we will be, parked here." He pointed at the sun. "As soon as the sun rises above the tops of those mountains, he'll be here as promised. He doesn't care if John is awake or asleep, he just wants to see him."

Alex calmed down a little. "Oh thank god...I couldn't bear to see John upset about his father. He's already stressed."

"I doubt he would be upset. More...emotional and forgiving. I'm sure it would just brighten Henry's day to hear his son's voice." He pointed out. "Even if it is a shout." He smiled sadly.

Alex sighed. "I hope there's no more shouting. I'm already going to be yelled at by Eliza and god forbid Angelica steps in. She'll murder me." He laughed a little, more out of nervousness but tried to lighten the mood a little bit.

Washington nodded as he looked forward. He smiled as he stood to his feet and put his hands on his hips. "Well well, it's nice to see you, my old friend."

A man stood in front of them as his hair was a dark brown. It was pinned back, it showed light curls. "Hello, Washington." He bowed his head lightly.

Alex scrambled to his feet nervous as hell and watched.

Henry noticed the nervous Alex as he looked over. He chuckled. "Are you training a new general, Washington?"

George shook his head. "My god no, this is Alexander Hamilton. The one I wrote to you about."

Henry smiled and bowed his head. "Nice to meet you, young man."

Alex laughed at Washington's answer and turned pink. "Pleased to meet you as well, Mr. Laurens...if I may call you that." He turned to Washington. "What did you tell him about me, sir? I hope to god it wasn't anything terrible."

"Just your relationship between you and John." He smiled. "Out lashes- Stuff like that."

Henry nodded. "You are definitely memorable."

Alex hid his face in his hands. "But, Sir!"

"What's said is done." Washington chuckled.

"Hmm?" John woke up with a yawn as he stretched. Washington immediately paled as he looked at Henry, who seemed saddened.

Alex looked at John uneasily expecting there to be yelling. John climbed out of the back with another yawn. He hasn't noticed Henry. "What are you doing out here so-" He paused when he seen him standing there, watching him like a hawk.

"Hello, John." He spoke with a quivering voice. "Long time no see, huh?"

John didn't say anything as he quickly hopped off the wagon and hugged him tightly, breaking out in a pained sob. Alex tried to blink back his own tears though it was very difficult seeing John upset. But he let them have their moment.

Henry stood there, allowing him to cry into his shoulder. He kept the same face the entire time, not showing any other emotion. John finally pulled away as he wiped his eyes. "I'm so sorry.." He whispered. "I left you all alone..."

Henry smiled sadly as he put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so proud of you." This only made John cry more and fall to his knees, forcing Henry to crouch down. He continued to whisper to him. "You've become such a brave young man. Look at you, finding love and winning a war. Your mother would have been so proud of you. I know she's watching you and is saying, 'Thats my son.' I just know it." Henry hugged him on his knees as John continued to sob, which were starting to quiet down. Alex started to silently cry as well and sat back in the wagon.

Washington looked at Alex as he snickered. "You're such a crybaby." He teased.

John laughed through a sob. "T-that's my Alex." He managed out as Henry pulled back and smiled.

Alex shot them a look trying to look mad but just ended up laughing and wiped his eyes. "Rude." He got up and hugged John. "And you're mine. Forever."

John hugged him back with a smile as he wiped his eyes. "I know."

Henry cleared his throat as he was standing. "Do they always act like this?"

Washington nodded. "Always."

Alex smiled back as he brushed the remainder of the tears from John's cheeks with his thumbs. "That was quite the experience."

John laughed lightly. "I'm happy it happened."

Henry rolled his eyes and ruffled John's hair. "How the hell is this still fluffy as ever?"

John giggled. "You know damn well it's from Mom."

Alex snickered and held his hand. "The fluff will never not be."

"I love my fluff." He snickered. "I think it looks great."

Henry nodded. "It's something else, I'll give you that."

Alex kissed his head. "I wouldn't have it any other way.”

"You’re too sweet." John blushed lightly as he smiled.

Henry cleared his throat again. "Damn. Right in front of a parent too. Risky." He paused. "At least I can tell embarrassing stories of John growing up."

John groaned. "Please don't."

Herc woke up to the sound of talking as he hopped out. "AYYYY-"

Alex laughed and held John. "Ayyyy yourself, Herc"

Herc pointed at them as he waved his finger. "Do not disrespect!" Washington sighed loudly.

John snickered. "You're loud."

Henry raised an eyebrow. "Good god kid."

Alex laughed harder. "Herc, you're going to wake up the town. Cool it."

"Then let them be awake! Let us be known!" He shouted loudly.

John rolled his eyes. "Too loud." He muttered.

Alex shook his head. "Dude chill." He stopped laughing soon after and wrapped his arm around John. "Is anyone here a good lawyer?"

Henry seemed to look up. "I'm a lawyer." John smiled. "You're in luck Alex."

Washington nodded. "He's quite known from his skills. He defended several citizens from the British."

Alex hugged John relieved. "And even after what I did you'd still help me try to get partial custody of my son?"

"I'm not saying that it will be easy, but I'll try my hardest." Henry replied.

Washington nodded. "I assure you everything will work out."

Alex was in tears. "Thank you so much, Mr. Laurens. I have to meet them at the courthouse later."

"Then I'll see you there." Henry smiled. "It just depends on how much experience the other lawyer has."

John hugged Alex. "I'll be there too."

Washington nodded. "I'll bring my wife and child."

Alex hugged him back holding back from crying. "If it's Burr I'm screwed. I went to Princeton with him and he's a better lawyer than me. But you're probably a fantastic lawyer, sir. I'm more worried about facing my wife than I am the court. I just love your son so much and can't imagine a life without him."

"Aaron Burr?" Henry laughed and shook his head. "I've heard of him. He asked me for advice once, and I faced him in two cases. I won both by a hair." He smiled. "I know his weaknesses and strengths."

John smiled at Alex's words and kissed his cheek. He kept quiet.

Alex smiled, relaxing. "I cannot thank you enough, sir."

"No need to thanks me. If anything, it should be the opposite. You're making my son happy; That's what matters most to me." Henry motioned to John who smiled. Alex blushed and shook his hand all flustered now. Henry bowed his head lightly. "I should leave you two be now. After all, you still have to get back to the town."

Alex grabbed John's hand and took him back to the wagon. "Time to be brave again."

John nodded. "Right." He leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You can do it." He climbed into the back as Washington smiled. "Ready, boys?”

Alex leaned on John. "Yes, sir"

Washington took off again as he continued down the road. John smiled as wrapped an arm around Alex, pulling him close. Alex did the same and kissed his cheek. "Your father seems very kind."

"Mhm. He is." He whispered. "Mom was too."

Alex stroked his hair as they pulled to a stop in the town square. "I don't doubt it."

"Are you ready to see Eliza and Philip?" He questioned.

Alex started feeling sick but puts on a brave facade. "As ready as I'm going to be."

John nodded. "I don't think it's a good idea to let them see us holding hands..." He muttered. Alex puts his hands at his side and followed them to the courthouse.


	23. Gentleman and Ladies of the Jury

Eliza and baby Philip were already there, Eliza not even looking at Alex. John leaned over and whispered. "I'm gonna go take a seat." He passed Eliza and went inside. Washington sat in the back of the courtroom with his wife and child. Henry came jogging. "Hi, I'm here." Burr was right behind Eliza.

Alex couldn't look anyone in the eyes. "Good morning"

"Alexander? Well, what a pleasure." Burr bowed his head lightly. Henry nodded and lead Alex inside. Alex gave him a small nod and followed Henry, still in his war uniform since they hadn't had time to change. He was as calm as he could be visibly but in his head he was freaking out.  
Eliza followed behind, holding Philip's hand as Burr followed, going over to one side. Henry went over to the other. Alex sat next to Henry until told otherwise.

A judge came in as he plopped in his seat. "Let's get this over with." He motioned with his hand as everyone stood. Alex had only ever been the lawyer and not the person in this mess. He would just let Henry do the talking unless addressed directly. The judge motioned for them to sit. "Burr, call your first witness." Burr walked from behind the table. "I'd like to call Alexander Hamilton to the stand." Henry nodded in approval. Alex made his way to the stand silently.

The judge looked at Alex. "Mr. Hamilton, do you swear to tell the truth?" Burr grabbed some papers from his desk as he looked to Eliza for a moment, nodding in agreement to something unheard by the rest of the court.

Alex nodded. "Yes, Your Honor."

Burr walked to the stand. "Alexander, can you say that you love your child and wife?"

Alex looked up at him. "Yes."

"Can you say that you were unhappy with your wife and child?" He questioned.

Alex hesitated for a second. "No. Especially not my son."

"So you admit you had no valid reason to have this affair?" He questioned again.

"I...I kind of do." He looked at Henry hoping he didn't say something horribly wrong.

"Mr. Hamilton, how long had this affair been going on for?" He questioned, leaning on the stand.

He couldn't meet his eyes. "A few months before the war."

"A crime punishable by death." He pointed out. "At the time, at least. Now how did you get around to have this affair, Mr. Hamilton?"

Alex paled slightly knowing damn well it was. "Could you rephrase that? I'm not sure I completely understand the question."

"Well, having an affair is punishable by law, Mr. Hamilton. How did you sneak around and have an affair with John Laurens?" Henry got ready to stand up quickly.

Alex wasn't sure if he was supposed to say anything and looked to Henry for approval.

"Mr. Hamilton?" Burr pressured. "Please answer the question." Henry nodded.

Alex held onto the side of the podium stand he was in or whatever. "I snuck out past curfew through his backdoor almost every night.”

"Another law broken." He pointed out. "Punishable by death."

Henry stood to his feet quickly. "Objection your honor, he is basing his questions solely on old British laws."

The judge nodded. "Change your words, Burr." Burr held up his hands. "Yes, your honor." Henry sat back down. Burr continued. "How long have you known John Laurens?"

Alex tried to hide the shaking in his voice. "At least a year."

"So a rough estimate of about the time you have known him before the affair was six months, correct?" He stood still, shuffling through his papers.

Alex nodded. "Yes.”

"And the first night you snuck over to John Lauren's house. Please explain what brought you there and what happened that night." He looked him dead in the eyes. "Please be as detailed with times as you can."

Alex couldn't hold eye contact for very long. "My wife and child had gone to visit her father and I stayed home to work. I snuck out about midnight to John's house. My intention wasn't to...start an affair. I wanted to be with someone and not be alone and it just...it just turned out like that. I fell in love with him.” He paused before adding, "I snuck back out at dawn before really anyone was out and went home."

"So you had to sneak around." Burr repeated. "Why did you have to do that, Mr. Hamilton? Why did you have to sneak around everywhere?"

Alex sighed. "Because as you've stated, when the British were in power, we could have been hanged.”

"So why did you run off to eat and burn your house down, leaving your son and wife on the street?" He questioned.

Alex looked up getting tired of this but kept going for his son's sake. "I burned down our house to destroy any incriminating documents.”

"To save your skin." He pointed out. "And you probably were not thinking about your wife and son, were you?"

Henry stood up again. "Objection, your honor. Burr is throwing accusations at Alexander and has exceeded his time with my client." The judge nodded. "Burr, sit down." He motioned for Henry to approach as Burr and him gave harsh glares. Finally, Henry approached the stand as he smiled, putting his hands in his pockets. "Mr. Hamilton, in what words would you describe love?"

John was in the audience, fidgety as ever. He was nervous.

Alex too was really nervous. He couldn't use loyalty because well...you know. This was a really hard question for him to answer. He had broken nearly all of them with Eliza. "Trust, a close bond with another person, respect..." He looked down not even knowing what to say anymore.

Henry tapped his finger lightly. He was in a hard place. "What would you call the relationship between you and John Laurens?"

Alex looked to John. "I don't know how to word it other than I would die for him, sir."

"Mhm. Mr. Hamilton, I want you to think long and hard about this next question. If you could use one word to describe the relationship between you and Elizabeth Schuyler, what would it be?"

He held his head in his hands. "Over."

Henry looked towards the judge. "Your honor, I want to give you this; we can't choose who we love, or who we choose to leave. We're humans in a brand new nation. This shouldn't be punishable by law." He walked towards his place. "I rest my case."

The judge cleared his throat. "Let us dismiss for a short lunch and reconvene in half an hour." He pounded his gavel on the small square as he got up. Burr immediately turned to Eliza and started chatting. Alex didn't know what to do now so he just sat back at the table.  
Henry turned to Alex. "I'm not sure on our standing. Burr is hard to beat." He whispered. John rushed over and leaned over the bar. "Hey." He whispered. "You're doing great."

Alex looked up. "I just want partial custody of my son, and to marry John. I know that's a lot with what I've done but...I can't give either of them up."

Henry looked at John. "Do you mind if I call you to the stand?" John frowned. "Jesus Christ! Just do whatever it takes to win this thing."

Alex looked terrified. "He's not going to be thrown in jail is he?"

Henry paused. "By the way Burr is playing it, he's using your answers to make John seem like a bad guy." He looked towards Alex. "I figured something out, Alex. Eliza doesn't care if you have partial custody over Philip- She cares that John suffers from taking you away from her." He whispered. "That's why he kept asking about the affair."

Alex bit back tears and whispered. "Damn it, Burr. I brought this on myself...I don't know how you're going to help me, but please. Whatever it is do it. I'll do what I need to do if anything more.”

"I'm trying as best as I can. Next time is my turn to call up a witness. I'll call up John, and I'll fix this mess." Henry sighed.

Alex wiped his eyes. "Thank you, sir. For even helping me let alone doing this much. And John...thank you for coming."

John smiled. "Of course." He laughed lightly. "I'd do anything for you."

Henry couldn't help but smile. "Love birds much?"

Alex blushed. "Same for you John. I wasn't kidding when I said what I said." He looked at Henry blushing even more. "Yes, sir."

The judge came back as John quickly leaned over and kissed Alex's cheek before going back to his seat. Henry turned forward again. Alex stayed where he was, waiting for the court to resume.

"Let's make this quick. Laurens, call your witness." Henry smiled. "I call Elizabeth Schuyler."

John blinked a few times. "What the hell?" He muttered. Eliza went to the stand in a hurry. Alex frowned confused but kept his mouth shut.

Henry approached the stand. "Elizabeth Schyuler."

Burr seemed to fidget and get nervous.

Henry continued. "What is on those papers that Burr is clutching for dear life?"

Burr stood up. "Objection!"

The judge shot a glare. "Overruled."

Burr sat back down as Eliza answered. "Questions, notes, and letters."   
An officer took them from Burr gently to check. His eyes widened slightly. "Sir, I think you might want to glance at these." He gave it to the judge and he started reading the letters. He read one out loud. "'Mr. Burr, I stress upon the issue of John Laurens; I shall pay you in full if you were to bend slightly and arrange him to be jailed. I do not care for my husband’s morals on my son."

The judge glanced up, taking off his glasses. "I believe we're done here. I sentence Aaron Burr to two months jail for breaking the law and taking a bribe, and I sentence Elizabeth Schuyler to one fourth guardianship; The child will live with his father, who will decide if he sees his mother or not. Dismissed." He pounded his gavel leaving Eliza speechless and Burr being held and dragged off. Henry turned back and smiled.

Alex looked shocked. "I...what just happened..." He stood up.

"You just got your son." He pointed out. John was breathless. "We....we won."

Alex ran over to his son and picked him up. "Philip..." He walked back over to them in tears. "Thank you so much, Mr. Laurens."

Henry bowed his head lightly. "My pleasure."

John ran over to them. "Oh my god." He laughed. "We actually did it!"

Philip, being a cute, adorable smol boy, clapped his hands. "Daddy did! Daddy did!" He made no sense, but still. Baby Philip.

Alex hugged John and Philip crying happy and relieved tears. "I can't believe it..." He looked over at John. "We need to get jobs and find a house together."

John nodded. "Right. But first..." He looked over as he gently took Philip and sat him down. He then took his hands in his. "Let's make this official. Alexander Hamilton, will you marry me?" He smiled.

Alex nodded crying harder. "Of course John. No doubt."

John felt tears fall as he leaned in and kissed him. He couldn't help it. Philip clapped his hands again. "YAYYYY!"

Alex kissed him back and hugged him tightly, giggling between tears at Philip.


	24. Just Apologize We Have Worthier Pursuits

Eliza passed them with a huff as she purposely bumped into John. "Should have died in the war, no good sewer rat." John frowned at her words as he watched her walk away. Alex didn't dare do anything lest he be thrown in jail for attacking someone. "That's not true, John."

"Mhm." John didn't look at Alex, he just kept staring in the direction Eliza left. "I'll be right back." He started to walk in that direction. Alex grabbed him. "John, don't."

"Let go of me, Alex." John sounded too stern for his own good as he shot one of his icy glares at Alex. He yanked his arm away and continued walking. Alex grabbed Philip and went after him. "John stop! Please you don't want to be put in jail too."

"I'm not going to be put in jail." He muttered as he continued to search for Eliza. Alex started to panic slightly which was starting to worry Philip. "John please just let it go. We can move on. Ignore her."

John completely ignored him as he saw Eliza walking. "Hey, Eliza!" He yelled loudly. "Let's have a small talk."

Alex watched him and gently rocked a now crying Philip, terrified. Eliza approached him. "What?" She sounded harsh.

John stared at her for a second before replying. "Listen, I don't know why you hate me so much, but I have a feeling I'm going to partake in raising your son, so that means house visitations. If you want to keep those, I suggest you drop your attitude and apologize." He sounded calm yet stern.

Alex watched them slowly calming down seeing as John wasn't going to fight her.

"I'm not apologizing." She hissed.

John sighed. "You can't say I didn't try." He held up his hands and started to walk away.

Eliza shouted at him. "You both should have died in the war! You mean nothing! Damn washed up good for nothing!"

John smiled as he turned around. "Well, this sewer rat and this washed up good for nothing is going to go live out our lives." He then turned back around and grabbed Alex's arm gently, pulling him and Philip along.

Alex grabbed his hand and followed.

"So I may or may not have already purchased a house." John admitted with a small smile.

Alex stared at him. "How?"

"My father is a lawyer, Alex. I have connections. I'm sure that you'll like the house. It's very.... secluded." He stated as he went off the sidewalk and to a dirt pathway. Alex followed him and felt a sense of calm fill him.

"Oh, and Philip. He would have somewhere to play." He pointed out. Finally, they reached it. It was an open field behind the house, which spanned into a forest. The house was medium sized, having a walkway to the door. John looked at Alex. "It doesn't have anything in it, like beds or food. But...it's something."

Alex hugged him. "We'll figure that out. Thank you." He set Philip down. "I'll have to ask around and try to find us jobs."

"That shouldn't take us long. Philip should start schooling soon, too." He pointed out. "You went to Princeton. You should be able to find a job easily. My father's a lawyer who has reputation. I'm sure people know who I am."

He nodded. "True. Well if anything we should get some blankets and food so we can start getting settled in.”

John laughed slightly. "Blankets and food sound about right. We can all curl up in one big ball." He teased.

Alex pouted and snickered. "Unless you have connections for furniture it sounds good to me."

"Hey hey, I did my part." He held up his hands defensively. "Blankets and food it is, genius." He smiled.

Alex laughed. "That's what I thought. I'll run into town and get what we need if you'd like to come with."

"I'll stay here and play with Philip." He smiled. "Show him the house. Run around. It should be fun."  
Alex smiled and walked into town. John grabbed Philip's hand and walked with him inside. "Here comes the best part." He opened the backdoor as Philip's face lit up and he ran out. "Play!" John laughed.

Alex went to get a few days of food and got a few thicker blankets before walking home. John ran after him, laughing. "If I catch you, then you're it!" Philip squealed and ran faster.

He dropped the stuff in the house and ran off after them. "Are you two behaving?"

John caught Philip, who squealed and laughed. John laughed lightly and held him. "Of course." He smiled as Philip wrapped his arms around John's neck.

Alex smiled too. "My fiance and son. Life can't get much better than this."

Philip reached around and yanked John's hair. John winced as he rubbed his head. "And here I was thinking he was starting to like me!"

Alex chuckled and took Philip. "No, don't pull John's hair, Philip. That's not nice."

Philip pouted and started crying. "SOFT HAIR! WANNA PLAY!"

John frowned. "I don't get kids."

Alex bounced him gently. "I think he's hungry and tired. Let's go eat and then I'll lay him down for a nap."

John nodded as Philip continued to cry. He went back in as he blocked out the crying eventually. Alex laid out the blankets and set Philip down, giving him something safe to play with while he made lunch. "You'll get used to it John. You'll have to get used to it. Welcome to parenthood." He laughed.

John groaned as he plopped down on the blankets with Philip. He seemed uninterested in the toy as he dropped it and crawled over to John. Alex laughed again and brought over their small lunch. "Philip stay away from his hair and eat your lunch. John eat."

Philip crawled into John's lap as he pulled his lunch over and started eating. John raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off as he ate as well, being sure not to disturb Philip. Alex ate as well and chuckled. "He's a crazy child."

"Agreed." John muttered as Philip made a face. "Nasty food. I want mama cook." John sighed. "Mama won't be able to cook but I can." He spoke softly.  
Alex didn't let it hurt him. Philip was very young. "Are you finished eating then?"

Philip pushed it away. "No want." He pouted. John smiled as he picked Philip up. "Let's go get something you do want, then."

Alex tried to protest because he needed a nap but let John help raise him too. "Alright we can do that."

John went to the kitchen as he sat him down on the counter. "Let's see..." He looked around at what Alex bought. "Do you like fruit or is that illegal?" He looked at Philip who smiled. "Apple slices!" John rolled his eyes. "Of course. Apple slices. How could I ever be so ignorant?" He teased as he pulled out an apple. Alex laughed and stood back, watching his fiance and child lovingly. Philip clapped his hands as he watched John cut the apple. He handed a slice to Philip who laughed and took a bite. John smiled as he ate one as well. Alex set up a blanket bed for Philip in one of the bedrooms.

Philip ate the apple happily as John smiled. "You ready for nap time?" Philip nodded as John picked him up. Alex stepped back and let John see how it is to put a rambunctious child down for a nap.

He carried Philip to the floor as he sat him down. "Just close your eyes and sleep."

Philip pouted. "No! Mommy sings!"

John stared at him as he inhaled deeply. "Okay, well, I don't sing."

Philip almost screamed. "Then I no sleep!"

John closed his eyes. "Okay. Will you sleep if I attempt at singing?"

Alex crossed his arms slightly amused. "Welcome to the terrible twos."

Philip nodded and rubbed his eyes.

John sat down next to him. "What's a nursery rhyme..." He snapped his fingers as he started singing 'twinkle twinkle Little star'. Philip yawned and started drifting off. John continued on with his singing, being sure to keep at a steady pace. Finally, when Philip was asleep, he sighed softly.

Alex smiled and went over, whispering. "Good job, honey."

John whispered back. "The hard part isn't over yet." He started to get up slowly as he backed out and managed to get in the kitchen with another sigh of relief. "Thank God." He still whispered.

Alex quietly closed the door and hugged him. "You make a great father."

John smiled lightly. "You're too kind." He hugged him back. "I'm hardly a good enough father compared to you.”

Alex chuckled. "Well you're doing great for not having had children."

"I’ve just seen other mothers doing it so I figured it was the way to go." He shrugged.  
Alex smiled. "You're doing great."

"I hope I am." He looked towards the door. "I just hope he sleeps for awhile."

Alex kissed him gently. "He should. He's usually a heavy sleeper."

"I don’t think I could handle that devil for long." He snickered as he smiled, kissing him back.

Alex laughed quietly. "Aw, you love him though."

"Sadly." John sighed with a small smile.

He snickered. "You brat. But hey I do appreciate you and your father helping me in court."

"Always. I didn't really help, though." He pointed out.

"Liar. You were there for me.” Alex protested.

"Being there doesn't count." He smiled.

"It does for me, John."

"Then I guess I did something. There's no point in arguing with you." He smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Alex smiled and held him close. "Exactly."

"I love you." He whispered. "I need to tell you something, though."

"What's that?" Alex questioned.

"You need a bath. You stink." He laughed as he pushed him away and stuck out his tongue playfully.

Alex gasped teasingly. "Well so do you. We don't exactly have showers.”

"I saw a stream not to far from here." He lightly nudged him. "We'll take turns because we can't leave Philip alone."

Alex nodded. "I'll go." He grabbed what he needed and made his way to the stream, bringing his only pair of clean clothes he had now. John smiled as he sat on the floor. He sighed as he looked around.Alex took his improvised bath and also washed his uniform in the stream after. He'd have to take them all clothes shopping after his first paycheck. He walked back to the house and shooed John out. "Go bathe."

John pouted as he grabbed the needed things and took off to the stream. Alex was holding a Philip that was still waking up when he got back. "John we need to go find jobs. Come on. " He walked out of the house with Philip.

John sighed as he nodded. "Yeah." He smiled. "Job time."

Alex blushed. "You think Washington would give me a government position?"

"No idea. Only one way to find out." He shrugged.


	25. Treasury or State?

Alex walked back to town with them and helped him look for a job. "John there's the newspaper you could work for. Or a print shop."

John shrugged lightly. "Journalism isn't my thing really." He looked around.

Alex saw Washington and went up to him with Philip while John was looking. "Sir?"

Washington was shopping as he looked over. "Oh, Alexander." He looked down at Philip. "Aww." He smiled.

Alex blushed and smiled. "First I wanted to say thank you for being there for us. John is turning out to be an amazing father to Philip." He paused. "Do you know of any open positions anywhere for me and John?”

Washington paused after he listened to him. "There is a spot for secretary. As for John, you said he was good with children, right? Down the street, they're hiring at the daycare."

Alex got excited. "Treasury or State? And I'll let him know."

"Treasury." He paused. "I know it's a lot to handle."

Alex shrugged. "I got this. I mean I was pretty much doing so during the war." He pointed out to him.

"That's true. But governing is harder. There will be men who will disagree with you and argue."

Alex chuckled. "I can argue as well, sir. When and where do I start, sir?"

“Tomorrow." He replied. "Bring your brain. I would go talk to the daycare if I were you."

Alex nodded and went back to John. "Washington told me to tell you that the daycare is hiring." He smiled. "I'm Treasury Secretary now."

"Congrats!" John smiled. "But day care? I don't understand children-"

Alex shrugged. "Well Philip will have to go there while we're at work whether you work there or not. But where do you want to work?"

John shrugged. "I guess I'll work at the daycare." He sighed. "But I swear if a kid pulls my hair-"

Alex laughed. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Quit." He deadpanned. "Run, smack them. Whatever I have to do," he teased.

Alex rolled his eyes laughing. "Talking about that in front of our son? Good job."

"It's a good life lesson." He added with a laugh. "And 'our' son? I'm happy you consider me a parent."

Alex blushed and smiled, holding his hand. "We're engaged, John. He's your son now too. You've earned the title."

John smiled as he kissed his cheek. Philip looked up as he smiled. "Daddy! No kiss!"

Alex chuckled and kissed John before turning back to Philip and tickling him. "How about yes kiss?"

"NO!" Philip screeched through laughter. John shook his head with a smile.  
Alex put him over his shoulder holding onto him. "Alright, John I got a sack of potatoes, we can go talk to the daycare staff now."

Philip laughed and screeched as he wiggled. John rolled his eyes as he started walking. Alex laughed with him and cradled him in his arms, kissing his nose. "My silly boys." He walked with him to the daycare and knocked on the door.

A staff member, which happened to be Peggy, answered the door. "Hel- Alexander!" She smiled.

Alex smiled. "Hey Peggy. Do you have any job openings for John? And also to take Philip?”

"Oh! We have an opening in the morning for John to work. We can take on lil Philip here too." She smiled back.  
Alex nodded. “Perfect, thank you!”

"Hey, Alexander?" Peggy paused. "Uh....You and John look nice together." She smiled. "I'm glad you divorced Eliza."

Alex looked sorta startled. "Oh..um...thanks Peggy. I assumed you'd murder me for hurting your sister..." He set Philip down and held his and John's hands.

"Eliza is a little controlling. I mean,she's my sister and I love her, but...you deserve the best. John can't get any better than that." Peggy smiled as Philip ran inside to greet other children awaiting their parents after the day.

John squeezed Alex's hand lightly. "Aww.”

Alex blushed and squeezed back. "Aw, thanks Peggy. When can John start? I have to meet Washington tomorrow for my job."

Peggy paused for a moment. "Well, the day is ending and we're waiting for a few kids parents. So I say tomorrow. I suggest you get here earlier than the kids, so around four."

John stared at her blankly. "In the morning?"

She nodded. "You'll get home at around dinner."

John groaned. "That's a long time."

Alex laughed. "Would you rather be in Washington's office from 3 am to 5 pm doing Treasury stuff?" He shook his head and hugged him. "You'll live."

"You have to deal with grown up stuff. I have.....Kids." He stuck out his tongue.

Peggy smiled and noticed a parent behind them. "Excuse me." She curtsied as she rushed inside and picked up a small child. She then rushed over and started talking.

Philip rushed out. "Home?"

John laughed lightly and bent down, picking him up. "Right. Home."

Alex waved goodbye to Peggy and walked with John back home. "John...it's starting to get colder and we don't have lanterns, or candles.."

"I know." He muttered as he held Philip closer as he clung to him. "There's really nothing we can do. I can run to my father's house and ask for assistance.."  
Alex shook his head. "I don't want to keep asking for things from him. He's done so much already. We'll just hope it doesn't start snowing in the middle of the night, and then after I get paid I'll stock up on the essentials. I'm just more worried about Philip."

"I can ask if Philip can stay at my father's. I know, you don't want to ask him for anything else, but Philip is only two. He can get sick easily in cold weather, especially if he's sleeping on the floor, Alex."

He nodded. "For his sake only"

John smiled as he turned a different direction. "Philip, we have to leave you until the morning. I'll be by in the morning to get you."

Philip nodded, clearly too tired to even function. Alex followed closely behind. After a few minutes, John reached a house at the end of a road as he knocked on the door.

Henry answered, blinking a few times. "Yes?"

Alex bit his lip. "I'm sorry to bother you sir, but with the weather starting to get cold, and we're not completely established yet in our new house, would you mind keeping Philip at least for tonight so he can stay warm? John and I are starting our new jobs tomorrow and we've been told we get paid a little bit every day."

Henry smiled lightly. "Of course! I would love the company. We wouldn't want him catching a cold."

John smiled as he handed him Philip before hugging him lightly. "Thanks. You're the best."

Alex shook his hand smiling back. "Thank you, Mr. Laurens. We'll try to get ourselves established tomorrow or at least as much as possible."

"I'll keep him warm and safe as long as you need. No rush here. I don't mind." He smiled.

Alex thanked him again and said bye to Philip before walking back to the house with John. "Geez the weather sure turned cold fast."

John nodded as he shivered lightly. "Does this mean I get to cuddle close to you?" He asked with a small smile.

Alex giggled and pulled him close. "Anytime. At least we have our overcoats from our uniforms. That's why I'm not as worried about us. Philip wouldn't stand a chance in this cold." He opened the front door and closed it behind them. "Well shit...I guess we eat in the near dark." He laughed.

John rubbed his arms in attempt to get warmth. "Mhm. Should have thought more than just blankets and food, huh?" He teased as he sat down on the floor.

Alex pouted teasingly and wrapped one of the three blankets around them. "I didn't have much money you brat."

"I know. But I still love you." He smiled as he leaned against Alex.

Alex laid down on the small makeshift blanket bed and cuddled him. "I love you too, John. At least we didn't have to fight the war in the winter."

"I would have died." He groaned as he kept as close to Alex as possible. He smiled lightly at the small warmth he provided.

Alex laughed and kissed his cheek holding him close. "I'm not sure I want to even get up and eat. I won't be surprised if there's snow on the ground in the morning with how cold it got."

"Mhm. We don't have to eat. Saves food. We can just sleep." He pointed out.

Alex chuckled and wrapped the blanket around them more. "Sounds fantastic to me. Just remember that we have to get up early."

"Mhm. Goodnight." He yawned as he found a comfy place, which was right on Alex.Alex fell asleep next to him until morning.


	26. Meet The Ambassador To France

John woke up around two-thirty as he groaned. He poked Alex's face, laying on top of him. "Get up." He muttered.

Alex huffed. "But I don't wanna get up. Sleepy."

"I don't care. Get up and do your job." He muttered as he rolled off and pulled the blankets off with him as well, leaving Alex exposed to the cold. "I'm going back to sleep." He yawned.

Alex pouted and ate something small before heading into town. There was a gentle snow shower but nothing too bad yet. He wrapped his coat tighter around him and went to wherever the hell Washington was.

Washington was waiting on the center of town. He was warmly wrapped up in a fur coat, leaning against a wall. Alex walked up to him, freezing his ass off. "Good morning, sir."

He looked over. "Ah, good morning, Alexander. Follow me if you want to not freeze your ass off." He motioned with his hand and walked towards a building.

Alex followed him laughing softly. "Warmth would be nice. I can't exactly feel my fingers."

"Rough night?" He questioned. He then opened a door as heat came from a fireplace. He closed it behind them and sighed softly.

Alex shrugged. "Maybe. But Philip is warm and taken care of until we're both stable.”

"Well, it's good that Philip is alright." Washington approached the front of the room. "You’re lucky. Someone..... important is coming in from France today."

Alex furrowed his eyebrows. “France?”

He nodded. "The ambassador to France." He laughed lightly. "I'm sure you two will go head I head."

Alex laughed as well. “Maybe. Maybe not.”


	27. Pay Your Taxes

Washington sat at the front. "You're new, so I'll give you the wrap up. We're in serious debt after the war and right now we're in the middle of figuring out how to solve it."

Alex sighed softly. "I don't doubt it. I think I may have an idea..."

"Sit down and start drafting it then. Make sure it's perfectly lined before you suggest it. I'm sure people will be against it." He yawned as he began writing.

Alex sat down and began writing about how they should tax the south.

A few hours of pure utter silence flew by until the doors from the back flew open. "So. What did I miss?" The man smiled as he leaned on his cane. Washington looked up. "Glad you could make it, Thomas."

Alex jumped startled. "Who are you?"

Thomas looked over at Alex. "And who are you?" He questioned back as he approached Washington. "What did you do, Mr. Washington? Who's the short ass?"

Alex was a little taken aback at his comment but held out his hand. "Alexander Hamilton."

Jefferson looked at his hand and hesitantly and shook it. "Thomas Jefferson." He quickly took away his hand faster than he put it out. Washington snickered. "He's the new secretary."

Alex sighed at his behavior. "Treasury Secretary."

"Ah. The seat no one wanted." Thomas smirked as Washington rolled his eyes. "Hamilton, do you have a plan ready?"

Alex shot him a look. He replied. "Yes, I've finished the draft."

"Good. Get ready to bring it up. Everyone's almost here. Thomas go sit down." Jefferson smiled as he did so, propping his legs on the table in front of him and leaning back in his chair.

Alex felt slightly nervous but also empowered. "Yes, sir."

Washington leaned over. "Don't let him get the best of you. You can lose your temper in here if need be." He then motioned for him to sit down.

Alex nodded and sat down waiting to speak.

Washington cleared his throat. "The issue on the table- Clearing our dept from the war. Any ideas?" Jefferson waited for anyone who dared to speak up.

Alex stood up. "I have one." He held up his proposal. "I propose that we tax the South for all produce and alcohol sold and bought.

Jefferson laughed. "That's insane! The south did nothing wrong!" He shot back. Washington listened.

Alex crossed his arms. "I didn't say it did. But the South isn't paying any taxes like the North is. If we taxed them that would mean more money goes towards clearing the National debt."

"Or maybe we should just leave everything as it is and not cause the South to revolt." Thomas shot back. "We can't have another fight."

Alex glared at him. "And be in National debt forever? I don't think so."

"It would put us in more debt if the South revolt!" He pointed out. "And we sure as hell don't have the numbers for it."

He sighed getting pissed off. "They wouldn't stand a chance against us."

"We create in the South, and we're fine! We make sure everything is SANE. You're just wanting to stir the pot and cause conflict. We can't have another fight! Not now after the Revolutionary War." He leaned over to whisper. "Imagine what that fiance of yours will do. You know damn well he's going to run in battle." He smirked. Besides the fact he just came back, Madison filled him in on almost everything.

He glared at him and it was all he could do not to slap him. "YOUR DEBTS ARE PAID CUZ YOU DON'T PAY FOR LABOR YOU SICK FUCK!" He scowled. "And John led us to victory thank you very much, Mr. Age of Enlightenment!"

"How much do you want to bet he's going to die?" Thomas tapped his finger. "Taxing the South will cause chaos and another fight." Washington yawned as he looked outside. "We'll continue tomorrow. It's getting late."

Alex lost it and slapped him, fuming at yet another person bringing up John's death. He grabbed his papers and stormed out.

Jefferson winced as he rubbed his cheek. "So angry." He muttered. Washington rolled his eyes. "I'm not going after him. Let him go home and cool down."

He opened the door and slammed it shut hoping John and Philip hadn't come home yet. "Screw you, Jefferson."


	28. Stop Refusing My Help

John froze as he put a finger to his lip. After a minute, Philip woke up screaming and crying. John groaned in defeat as he went to Philip. "Hey hey. It's okay." He picked up Philip as he rubbed his back. "Shh." He shot a glare at Alex. "Can you come in quieter, Alex?"

Alex blinked back tears and went in another room muttering. "Sorry"

John managed to put Philip to sleep as he snuck out of the room and to Alex. "Hey." He hugged him. "How was your day?"

Alex hugged him back and tried not to cry. "Awful. Thomas Jefferson is a piece of shit."

"Hey, I know." He smiled as he played with his hair. "It's life."

Alex calmed down a little and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry, John. I lost my temper when I shouldn't have."

"It's okay." He laughed lightly. "I still love you. Even if you do lose your temper."

He squeezed his hands gently and yawned. "God it's still freezing in here." He looked up. "How was your first day?"

"Terrifying. Screaming children everywhere." He paused. "I have Philip in tons of blankets, but I think I might ask my father for another night."

Alex nodded. "Where the hell did you get so many blankets?"

"There's an overload of blankets at the daycare." He pointed out. "So I just snatched a few. By that I mean I took a lot."

Alex laughed softly. "Well we definitely need them. But don't get yourself fired for stealing."

"I asked permission. I would never steal. Peggy just replied," He mocked her voice, "Oh sweetie. Go ahead. We don't need any!" He snickered. "So I willingly took them."

Alex shook his head and hugged him. "And this is one reason why I love you." He paused. "And Washington said I'd get my first daily paycheck tomorrow. So I can get some candles, lanterns and a little bit more food since it's supposed to snow heavier tonight.

"Yeah. I'm going to bring Philip to my father's soon before it starts snowing." He stretched lightly.

Alex nodded. "I'm going with you."

He nodded as he smiled. "You can carry Philip. He misses his father spending time with him." He pointed out.

He bit his lip and picked him up. "I'm sorry, Philip. Daddy will spend more time with you." He kissed his nose and walked out of the house, a blanket wrapped around him for warmth.

Philip was still half asleep as he smiled and leaned against Alex. John smiled and followed him out. He shivered as the cold air hit him, his nose turning a bright shade of red as well as his cheeks. He hugged himself as he walked along.

Alex cradled him close and draped the blanket just enough over his face to help shield it from the cold. He made his way to Henry's house and knocked on the door half frozen.

Henry opened it as he looked at Philip. "I'm cutting the small talk because you two need to get home." He reached out and took Philip gently. John smiled, although he felt completely frozen. "Thanks."

Alex nodded in thanks and took off running back home with John by him.

John felt the cold air hit him as he ran and made it home, freezing. "Jesus Christ it's cold." He shivered. "I don't think candles and lanterns is going to be enough."

Alex groaned and rubbed his face. We need a fireplace or something. Though I'm not sure how either of us feel about having even controlled fire in our home"

"We can't exactly build a fire place. We don't have that kind of money." He shivered again as he grabbed a blanket. He sneezed from the cold, his cheeks and nose still a bright red. "Pray to god I don't get sick either."

He nodded. "Good idea. Hey, we need to get you proper medical treatment for your shoulder. And don't be getting sick now, we can't afford it."

"We don't have money for proper treatment." He muttered. "It hurts, that's for sure. But we can't exactly go out and spend money. I'll live. I just hope I don't get an infection either."

Alex stroked his hair and sighed. "They need to have military benefits or something for medical. But I learned a little bit of first aid, so I'll try to help keep it clean. Can't promise it won't hurt but I'll try."

"Who knows. I might just die." He sighed. "That would be...Bad."

Alex kissed him. "Shut it, you're not going to die. Tomorrow I'm going to bring you to work so I can irrigate your shoulder where it's warm. Got it? No arguments."

"I have work." He reminded. "We need the money. I'm not missing a day."

He sighed. "Fine, but after you get off come to my work. Ok?" He laid down in their sort of bed and closed his eyes.

"I have to take care of Philip." He muttered. "I can't be in all these places at once. I'll be fine." He lays down next to him as he closed his eyes.

He shook his head. "Your father can look after him for another 20 minutes. Either you let me do it or I'm finding a clinic to take you."

"Alex. We don't have to money." He stated again. "I'll be fine. Promise." He reached out and held his hand reassuringly.

Alex took it and wiped his eyes with his free hand. "I just don't want to lose you. Especially over something that could have been prevented.”

"You're not going to lose me and I'm not going to die." He rolled his eyes. "My shoulder just needs a while to heal up." He gave up and snuggled into him and fell asleep.

John smiled lightly and wrapped his arms around him, getting his shoulder comfortable. He then feel asleep.

Alex woke up a while later and kissed his cheek trying to get up quietly to go to work. He threw on his shoes and grabbed one of the smaller blankets to wrap around his ears and lower face.

John smiled lightly when he did so as he snuggled into it. He was still fast asleep.

He made his way to the town square and went inside to find Washington. "If I have to see Jefferson again I swear to god.."

Washington looked up. "Oh. Alex." He smiled. "I hope you slept well and started warm."

He sighed and put his few things down that he'd brought. "Thank you, but I can't say I did, sir."

"Ah. New house?" He questioned as he put his quill down. "Be careful not to get sick. People die from that. How's John, by the way?"

He nodded and coughed into his coat. "In the same boat as me, plus his injured shoulder. He won't let me take care of it and we can't afford to get him proper medical treatment. But so far he's stayed alive. So..." He shrugged. "He's tough."

"He hasn't got treatment yet?" Washington frowned. "Have you checked the wound? That type of bullet wound could get infected easily without treatment and this weather. Plus all the kids." He paused. "I'll pay you in advance." He muttered. "If he refuses bring him to me."

He shook his head. "He won't let me. He keeps telling me that we can't afford it, which is true, but won't even let me clean it. I told him to meet me here after work so we could do it where it's warm but he refused to."

Washington raised his eyebrow. "Then why did you come into work? Did he show any signs of infection or illness?"

He looked up. "Because I need to get paid, sir. And we need to get this debt figured out. We can't survive without money. And he wouldn't let me stay home." He thought a minute. "Not that I've noticed."

Alex, we can figure out this debt plan. We'll just go with your idea and tax the South. You'll get paid extra for that." Washington dug in his drawer as he pulled out an envelope and handed to him. "You're dismissed for the day."


	29. Doctor's Visit

Alex took it and shook his hand before running home, throwing the blanket back over his head. "John, the only reason I'm letting you to go work today is because it's warm there. Washington paid me in advance, and I got a bonus for my debt plan idea."

John groaned in reply as he sat up and yawned. "Mmm. Good morning." He blinked his eyes awake as he slipped out from under the blankets.

Alex grabbed him and felt his forehead. "How are you feeling this morning?"

John was still half asleep when he replied. "Tired." He muttered. "There's a stinging pain in my shoulder but nothing new." His forehead was burning up slightly. He pulled away from Alex as he stretched and got up. He then went and started putting on his shoes.

He let him finish and wrapped him in a blanket. "Are you going to let me look at your shoulder when we get there or do I need to take you to Washington?"

"Neither. I'll be fine, Alex." He kissed his forehead. He then unwrapped himself as he wrapped it around Alex instead. "I gotta go get Philip and go to work." He then headed to the door. "Don't do anything stupid."

Alex grabbed his arm. "I'm not kidding. Washington said if you refused I was to bring you to him. Philip is fine where he is. Don't make me bring Washington here."

John winced lightly as he pulled his arm away. "I need to go to work, Alex. Go and nag someone else. I'll be fine." With that, he turned around and headed out.

Alex sighed and went back to work to tell him about what happened. He entered Washington’s office. “Sir?”

Washington looked up as he sighed. "Alexander. What is it?"

Alex was trying not to break down from worry and frustration. "John is refusing to get help, he's in pain, and it feels like he may have a slight fever. I'm scared for him and don't know what to do."

"A slight fever and he's in pain?" He raised an eyebrow. "You need to get him checked out before it gets worse and his health drops. If he won't go to see a doctor then bring a doctor to him. If he denies it further tell him you already paid and there's no refunds. I'll pay for the visit myself." He added. "Just tell the doctor I sent you."

He nodded and went straight to the clinic. "I need a doctor like stat!"

A doctor, seemingly not too busy, looked up. "Ah, can I help you sir?"

He tried to be calm. "Washington sent me. I need you to see John Laurens. I think he may have a fever and the shoulder where he was shot is still giving him a lot of pain. He's refusing treatment and I'm not strong enough to drag him here."

"Right away, sir." He bowed his head lightly as he grabbed a bag. "Can you please direct me in the right direction?"

Alex led him to the daycare and pulled him out. "John you're getting treatment. It's already been paid for so you're not getting out of it."

John seemed a bit off as he stared intensely at Alex before he let out a sigh of defeat. "Yeah. Alright." The doctor looked around. "Is there anywhere you can sit other than inside the daycare? I'd rather not have the kids see this."

Alex grabbed John's hand and led them to a bench away from the kids.

The doctor laughed lightly. "In public?" He questioned. "I was talking about a house or building. He's going to have to take off his shirt for me to see if the wound is on his shoulder." John sighed. "Right. We have a house."

Alex blushed embarrassed and led him back to their cold house.

The doctor shoved slightly. "Invest in some sort of heat." John nodded as he snickered. "Note taken." John took off his jacket before he unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off. There was a small white patch on his arm covering the wound as it looked like it hadn't been changed in awhile. The doctor carefully removed it as John winced at the slightest touch. It was still as clear as ever with a small yellowing tint to it. The doctor stared at it for a second. "Well, do you want good news or bad news first?"

Alex paled. "He's going to die isn't he?"

"No. Well, slight possibility." He added. "The good news is it's healing. Bad news it is it's definitely infected." He paused. "You have two options for treatment- Both treatments are painful. I can drain it out, with could cause blood loss with it. Or I can simply leave it be and change the bandage and hope for the best."

John looked down. "Well, I'll leave that up to Alex."

Alex looked scared. "Please just be careful. But...get rid it.” He started regretting his choice and panicked when the doctor pulled out the scalpel. "WAIT!"

The doctor froze. "Wait?" He looked at Alex as did John. "What now?" John groaned.

Alex was in tears. "Don't cut him open..."

"Alex, you know how draining works. If you didn't want it why did you agree to it?" John asked softly.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Technically i'm just widening the wound to make it bleed all of the infection out."

Alex looked terrified. "I don't know I'm scared! I don't want to lose him!"

The doctor put the scalpel away. "I'll just patch it up and hope for the best." He muttered as he pulled out some white fabric bandage and placed it in the place desired before he secured it tightly. "There."

John winced lightly as he put his shirt back on and buttoned it. "Thanks." He muttered.

Alex broke down and hugged John gently. "T-thank you sir"

The doctor left without another word.

John hugged him back as he gently rubbed his back soothingly. "Hey, don't cry. This is exactly why I didn't want a doctor to get involved because they would just freak you out. I'll be fine. Promise."

Alex only cried harder. "But without one it would only get worse."

"I'm not going to die, Alex. I wouldn't do that to you." He smiled lightly, knowing damn well how high of a chance he could die.

Alex sniffled and kissed him softly. "I'm still scared."

John nodded and returned the kiss. "I am too but....We have to power through this." He smiled. "Which we can definitely do."

Alex wiped his eyes. "O-ok." He stood back up shaking and feeling like he himself had gotten run over by a train.

"I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off." He added light humor to the situation.

Alex giggled a little. "You'd better. I have to stay home too. Washington will kick my ass if I go back right now."

"Washington always wants to kick your ass." He muttered with a snicker.

Alex sniffled and laughed. "I mean true. I'm surprised he didn't when I slapped Jefferson."

"You actually slapped him?" John questioned. "Now I want to kick your ass." He teased.

Alex giggled and pouted. "He deserved it.”

"He had an opinion against yours." He pointed out. "Freedom of speech."

He sighed and sat down. "Yeah he was being arrogant though. And it pissed me off."

"You can't punch people because you're mad, Alex." He laughed at the sound of that.

He snickered. "I didn't punch him. I slapped him.” Alex paused before he added. "If you had to work with him you'd feel the same way.”

"If I worked with him I would control my anger." John replied.

Alex pouted. "Fine. I'll try harder tomorrow."

"Good. I'll stay home and do some shopping. Maybe invest in a heat source and some food." He smiled. "I'll drop Philip off at my dad's tonight again when daycare lets out."

Alex nodded. "Make a list and I'll pick it up."

"So you want me to figure out what your son likes and dislikes to eat? Great." He deadpanned. "While I'm at it, I'll go run for president and maybe win another war." He shook his head. "Easier said than done, Alex."

Alex laughed and wrote down what they needed.. "Ok fine. I'll make the list and go shopping. Also you'd make a great president."

"That's a lot and you know damn well it is!" He laughed as it ended up as a cough. He frowned. "Damn." He laid back and sighed.

Alex patted his hand as he finished. "You need rest."

"I'll be fine." John smiled lightly. "Just a little cough."

Alex stood up worried and covered him in almost all the blankets. "Rest. I'll go shopping and take Philip." He left after putting on his coat.

John sighed as he felt defeated and fell asleep.


	30. Let Me Offer You Some Free Advice

Alex went shopping, brought the stuff back, and took Philip to Henry's house and knocked.

Henry opened the door as it was almost instinct to take Philip. "You know, if you keep handing me him I might just take him as my own." He teased.

Alex blushed and laughed. "Please don't make me fight for custody over my son again." He frowned. "And I just wanted to tell you that John's sick and his shoulder is infected."

"Jesus. That's terrible." He got serious. "You do realize how much danger he is in, right? He could die." He muttered as he held Philip close.

Alex teared up again and looked down. "Y-yes sir. Was I right to have the doctor leave it alone? Or should he have drained it? I'm so scared that I made the wrong choice."

"Either way is as equally dangerous. He has a chance at surviving either way it's just...Odds aren't in his favor, Alex. Especially in this weather."

Alex broke down into his hands. "I can't lose him. Him and Philip are the only ones I have left. My mom is dead and my dad...who knows where, my siblings don't talk to me. Damn it why not me!"

Henry looked around as he broke down. "Look, the best thing you can do for him is keep a close eye on him. I understand that you want to trade places because I do too. But he's strong, Alex. I'm sure he can live through this. But he's going to need your help. You have to be strong too. Because one day when you wake up, he's not going to have the strength to hug you or lift a finger in his condition. You just have to stay calm and make sure that he can still talk, and try to keep him eating and hydrated."

Alex nodded still sobbing. "I'm doing my best, sir."

"That means not crying." He added. "Especially in front of your fiance’s dad." He teased.

Philip looked over. "Why is daddy sad?"

He blushed furiously and forced himself to calm down before hugging Philip. "Don't worry, Pip. Daddy's okay.”

Philip smiled and laughed childishly. "Otay! As long as daddy is happy, I is happy!"

Henry let out an 'awwe'.

Alex smiled softly and kissed his head. "Be good ok?"

Philip nodded as he ran inside past Henry. He laughed lightly. "I should go watch him. Just remember what I said, alright?"

Alex nodded and bit back more tears before running home.

John was sleeping peacefully wrapped up in the blankets. His breathing wasn't at a steady rhythm, instead it was a sharp inhale and exhale.

Alex ran over. "JOHN!"

John heard him shout as he didn't move, but he opened his eyes. "What did I say about entering the house quieter?" He yawned as he finally sat up. "You told me to rest."

Alex calmed himself. "I'm sorry. Your breathing is just...not normal." He grabbed some water and helped him drink it. "I'm going to do my damndest to keep you alive.”

John laughed lightly. "My breathing is not going to be normal for awhile, Alex." He felt the water slip down his dry throat as he sighed. "I don't plan on dying."

Alex sat next to him trying to control his own breathing. "I know. I'm sorry. I need to calm down."

"It's alright to be worried, Alex." He smiled as he leaned over and hugged him. It felt weaker than the last, but he managed. "I don't blame you."

Alex forced back tears and stroked his hair. "I love you and I'm not letting you die no matter what."

"I know." John smiled. "I love you too."

Alex kissed his forehead and laid down with him. John smiled as he laid on Alex, once again snuggling up against him for warmth. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly. Alex was scared to fall asleep but eventually did. John slept soundly as he didn't wake up at his usual time. He kept or tried to keep a steady breathing pace.

Alex woke up a bit later to go to work but was way too scared to leave him alone. He gently woke him. "John, I'm gonna take you to work with me and you can sleep in Washington's office. I still need to keep an eye on you."

John blinked his eyes open as he woke up. He listened to him as he nodded. "Okay." He yawned as he sat up and coughed lightly.

Alex wrapped him in a warm blanket, and led him to where he worked. "Washington, sir?"

Washington looked up. "Alexander. And John. What do you need?" He questioned. John coughed and smiled. "Hello sir. Long time no see."

Alex smiled a little. "I have to keep an eye on him so I was hoping he could just sleep in your office where it's warm until I'm done with work."

Washington raised an eyebrow. "Of course. I'm not sure if sound will travel, but he's welcome to." He pointed to a door behind him.

Alex nodded and led him in. "Thank you sir." He laid some blankets on the floor nearish the fireplace but not too close.

John smiled lightly. "You know you don't have to do this." He added. He sighed. "You're a handful."

Alex giggled a little. "Lay down."  
John followed his instructions and laid down, smiling lightly. Alex covered him with a blanket and kissed his head. "I'll come check on you every so often. I love you."

John smiled as he closed his eyes. "I love you too."

Alex left and went back to work. Washington looked up. "So? What's his health? Is it this bad?"

Alex bit his lip. "His breathing is irregular, he still has a slight fever but he's at least drinking water I give him and not fighting me about it. I haven't made him eat anything yet. Maybe when he wakes up."

"Jesus. Does he have an infection?" He questioned. "I saw the doctor and paid him. He told me some of it."

He nodded fighting back tears. "I know both were equally dangerous but if he dies because of my choice...I won't be able to live with myself knowing I killed my fiance.”

"Well, the best we can do is hope." He sighed. "Thomas won't be here so you can sit and work in silence."

Alex fell into his chair relieved and exhausted and resumed writing. Washington whistled as he worked. "Writing is annoying." He muttered.

Alex looked up. "It's not that bad, sir."

"You're right. It's horrible." He complained as he laid his head down.

Alex laughed a little. "Sir, this is what you're having me do for a living. It's not horrible."

"I feel really sorry for you and like a terrible person." He muttered. "Seriously. This is my worst nightmare."

Alex snickered at his whining. "Sir, you're not acting very president-like."

"Governing is harder." He muttered. "President or not- I'm still human."

Alex shook his head and stood up, handing in a small stack of papers. "I'm not finished but I need to check on John." He walked in and gently stroked his hair. "John baby you need to eat and drink something and then you can go back to sleep."

John let out a soft groan as he sat up slowly, almost in a struggle. Still, he smiled. "Yeah. You're right."

Alex propped him up against the wall so he wouldn't have to use so much energy just to sit up. He got him water and kissed his forehead. "What do you think you can eat?"

"I dunno. Anything really." He muttered. "I'll try to eat anything." He still smiled.

Alex went into the little kitchen they had and brought him some bread. "Just eat what you can." He sat down next to him.

John mustered the strength as he reached out and took the bread. He took a piece and bit into it, forcing himself to swallow.

Alex smiled softly and helped him with the water when he needed it. "Good job, John. I'm proud of you."

"For eating?" He smiled lightly. "How fun." He leaned forward and kissed him. "Go back to work."

Alex kissed him back. "Do you want to lay back down first?"

"I'll be fine, Alex." He smiled. "You need to go prove some people wrong."

"If you need me try to let me know. But save your strength and stay alive." He walked out and went back to writing.

Washington looked up. "So? How is he?" He questioned. "Any better?"

Alex smiled slightly. "Well he's able to sit up and eat a little so I'd say so. He's very determined to stay alive. Which is good."

"Ah. That's good to hear." He nods. "Determination is good."

Alex nodded as well and took a deep breath. "Yeah. It is."

"I hope he continues to improve." Washington smiled.

Alex nodded. "Me too, sir." He finished his work and turned in 10 more pages.

Washington raised an eyebrow. "I can't believe you can write so fast." He muttered.

Alex blushed and laughed. "I love to write, sir."

"I don't doubt it." Washington laughed. "You're dismissed for the day." He smiled.

He bowed his head. "Do you know where we can get a heat source, sir? Our house is freezing."

"You could have a fireplace built in, although it might take a week or so." He suggested. "Candles or lanterns won't help in this weather, so that's your best bet."

Alex scratched his neck. "We were thinking about that...I'll have to see how much we have. Thank you, sir." He went back to John and knelt down. "It's time to go home. Let me carry you so you don’t use all your strength."

John looked up at Alex as he smiled lightly. "I'm perfectly fine. I can walk." He pushed himself off of the floor, barely having the strength to stand as his face paled lightly. He struggled to stand as he was shaky.

Alex picked him up since he was pretty light and wrapped the blankets around him. "Let me take care of you, John." He walked home and laid him back down on the blanket bed and wrapped him up.

John shivered at the coldness as he coughed, slightly blood coming out. "Thanks." He smiled.

Alex was freaking out inside but tried to stay calm and got him some water. John tried sit up, but failed. "Damn." He muttered.

Alex helped him. "Save your strength, John. I'm going to go find Lafayette to stay with you while I go find a heat source. Will you be ok for a few minutes?"

John smiled lightly. "I'm in perfect shape. I'll be fine." He coughed again.

Alex was worried about leaving him even for a few minutes but ran to the town square to find him. "LAFAYETTE?!"

Herc saw a running Alex as he was by Lafayette. He nudged him. "Look who it is."

He looked and smiled. "Mon ami!"

Alex looked terrified. "I need you to watch John and make sure he doesn't die while I pay for someone to build us a fireplace. Be warned that our house is freezing."

Lafayette nodded and ran to their house. Herc followed him as he started to feel worried. "Jesus."

Lafayette makes it there and goes inside. "John?"

Alex went up to whoever deals with construction. "Excuse me?”  
John looked up at the two as his face was pale as ever. He still smiled. "Hey."

Lafayette sat down next to him. "Don't pass out on me now..."

"I think I'll be fine." He smiled as he closed his eyes. Lafayette kept a careful eye on him.

A lady turned around. "Can I help you?"

Alex was a tad frantic still. "How much is it to get a fireplace built?"

"That depends on what kind you want, sir." She smiled. "After all, you are kinda late. I would have to see who would be willing to work."

Alex looked worried. "Something that will warm a small house. Or at least a room for now. My fiance is struggling to stay alive and this weather is making it worse."

“I see. Do you have about hundred?" She questioned.

He nodded and gave it to her which was literally almost every bit they had.

"I'll send someone over as soon as possible." She then bowed as she went off.

He nodded again and ran back home. Laf looked up and smiled. "He's doing ok."

Alex hugged them in thanks as they left and felt John's forehead. He was burning up as he opened his eyes. "Hi." He mumbled out. Alex bit his lip and got him more water.

John shook his head. "Sorry. Not thirsty." He smiled lightly.

Alex pleaded with him. "John, please. We need to get your fever down."

"I can't." He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Hurts."

Alex didn't know what to do and was on the verge of tears. He needed medical advice. John opened his eyes again and saw his reaction. Carefully, he leaned forward and took the glad of water, drinking it and trying not to choke.

Alex wiped his eyes so he couldn't see and smiled a little. "Thank you. I'll be right back..." He got up and ran to the clinic just to ask for advice if any could be given.


	31. We Signed A Treaty

John leaned back against the wall.

A nurse spoke calmly. "Sir, we did everything we could. We really can't do anything much more than bleed it out.”

Alex started shaking but tried not to show it and started pacing. "He can't die....I can't let him die…”

"Sir, you need to calm down." The nurse sighed.

He looked up at her. "You don't understand."

"I understand that someone you love is sick, but you're not helping but being here pacing, now are you?" She shot back quickly and coldly.

He snapped back. "I'm not exactly any help anywhere! He's dying and I can't do anything to cure him! I WOULD DIE FOR THIS MAN DAMMIT!"

"SO YOU'RE JUST GOING TO YELL AT ME?!" She glared back as she calmed down. "If I were you, I wouldn't sit here and argue with a nurse. Is done time with him."

He clenched his fist but slowly calmed himself knowing he couldn't afford to go to jail for assault and went back home.

John was fast asleep, although with the paleness of his face and his barely breathing heart rate, he could have been mistaken for dead.

Alex went in and ran over to him shaking. "John....no no no don't die on me..."

John didn't respond as he heard Alex, instead he remained unmoved. He was tired. Alex fought back tears and put his hand to his heart making sure it was still beating and he was still breathing before he calmed down at all. His heartbeat was slow and jagged, and his breathing was elongated. Nonetheless, he was still alive, just sound asleep. Alex relaxed slightly and stroked his hair, too scared to leave him for even another second. John felt his hand as he smiled and enjoyed it. Although he wanted to, he couldn't open his eyes. Alex saw him smile and kissed his forehead, whispering. "I love you, John. Stay strong."

John moved slightly as he managed to whisper back. "I love you too."

Alex laid down and carefully held him. John didn't have the strength to cuddle with him as he remained unmoved. He still kept a smile like always. Alex gently held his hand and rubbed his thumb over it to warm them up a little and for comfort for both himself and John. He moved slightly at the touch, moving his finger to tap Alex's hand in reassurance. Alex smiled and relaxed that much more before letting himself sleep but he learned to become a light sleeper.

John blinked his eyes open the next morning before he closed his eyes again. He felt safe and warm next to Alex. Alex yawned softly and kissed his head. "Morning, baby.”

"Morning." John mumbled as he sneezed and shivered. He kept his eyes shut and a small smile on his face.

Alex pulled more blankets over him. "In a few minutes I need you to eat okay?"

John nodded as he remained unmoved. "Okay." He whispered.

Alex got up and poured some water into a cup and grabbed some bread. John saw him as he had no strength to sit up himself. He sighed lightly. Alex helped him up enough and helped him eat and stuff. John had trouble swallowing, but he managed. He winced as he finished his water. Alex stroked his hair and propped him up a little. "Good job, baby.”

"Mmm." He replied, leaning against him now for support. "Tired." He muttered.

Alex kissed his head. "Just rest"

John didn't think twice about it as he returned back to sleep. Lately he's been about the same; Sleeping like a rock all day. Alex had Lafayette stay with him when he went to work. "Reporting for duty sir"

Washington looked up, clearly distressed. "You're plan is working, Alex. Only one downfall- France isn't taking it lightly."  
Alex frowned. "How does this affect them?”

"Well, we're trying to get out of dept. Well, we signed a treaty on if France were to get into war, we were to assist since they did. Well.. They're going to war and we can't afford to help." He tapped his quill. "Shit." He hissed quietly, something he never did.  
Alex was slightly taken aback by it all. "Lafayette's a smart man. They'll be fine without us. I'll write to them explaining our situation."

"That's the thing Alexander we made a treaty and it's unfair for us-" He was interrupted by Jefferson bursting in. "Hello lovies."  
Alex groaned. "Oh no…”

Jefferson walked on his cane over to the small group. "I heard that a war is going on in France. When are we going to send our help?"

Alex sighed. "We're not. We can't afford to."

"What?" Jefferson looked between Washington and Alex. "No. We signed a treaty." He paused. "When we were fighting and needy, who provided funds to help?"

Alex shot him a look. "We cannot afford it Jefferson!"

Jefferson continued. "In return they asked for us to help and lend a hand! I know Alexander Hamilton doesn't want to be here, but I remind you he is not secretary of state!"

Alex scowled and got in his face. "We signed a treaty with a King whose head is now in a basket!"

"The people are leading!" Jefferson exclaimed.

Washington interrupted. "The people are rioting! Alexander's right, we're too fragile to start another fight! Hamilton, draft the statement of neutrality."

Alex sat down and wrote up and wrote it out.

"Have you forgot Lafayette?" Jefferson glared. "Have you an ounce of regret?"

Alex waved him off. "Lafayette's a smart man, he'll be fine." He finished and stood up. "And before he was your friend he was mine! If we try to fight in every Revolution in the world, when do we stop? Where do we draw the line?"

Jefferson stared at him as he got in his face. "Let me remind you," He snarled. "You're nothing without Washington behind you." Washington stood up. "Alexander."

Alex spun around trying to fight the urge to hit Jefferson. "Yes sir?"

He motioned him over. "Come here. No figh-"

Hercules burst through the door. "Sorry to interrupt, but John took a turn for the worse. He's coughing up blood, Alex. It's not good." He looked down.


	32. Stay Alive

Alex paled and shoved past all of them including Washington and sprinted home. Herc ran with him. "Alex, wait-" He grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "You don't want to go in there yet. There's a doctor there and he just..." He paused, shaking his head. "We had to bleed him. It's a mess in there, Alex."

Alex started crying. "He's going to die!"

"We're doing everything we can." Herc muttered as he let go. "It's...Sickening. When they bled him, he didn't even move or yell out. He was too weak..." Herc looked at Alex with tears in his eyes, a rare thing from him. "And yet he still kept a smile. Hell, he's still wearing one."

Alex had to sit down on the ground to keep from passing out. "Why him...he won the war, he stayed with me through everything....Philip sees him as a dad now too and if he dies...." He broke down again.

"Get up. I don't need you crying on the ground." Herc sniffed and turned around. "Come on. He's waiting."

Alex slowly got and wiped his eyes taking a shaky breath. "O-okay."

Herc walked inside as a doctor immediately slapped a piece of cloth over his face. "Cover your mouth. We don't know if it's contagious." He also handed Alex one as well. His shirt and pants were originally white as it stuck out very slightly, but now it was soaked in blood.

Alex covered his face trying not to faint and grabbed Mulligan's arm. Herc tensed up slightly when they stepped out of the way to view John. He was pale as ever with blood stains all around him, and dried up blood in the corners of his mouth. He was shaking lightly and covered with a blanket, a small lantern and candles around him. Herc walked up to him and knelt by him, being careful not to disturb the doctors. He kept the cloth close to his face. "Hey buddy." He whispered. "Alex is here."

John didn't open his eyes, but smiled faintly. "Alex..." He spoke in a soft whisper.

Alex bit back tears and went over with Herc. "Hey, baby. You're doing great. Just keep fighting for me and Philip."

John kept the small smile. "Tired." He whispered. "Always...Tired."

Herc shook his head. "The doctor said no going to sleep. I know you're tired, but they're worried you'll die if you sleep."

Alex shook his head. "No sleeping, John.”

"One minute..." He mumbled. "So tired..." He kept his eyes closed as Herc shook his head. "Don't you dare die on us."’

Alex moved the cloth from his face out of panic. "JOHN!"

John didn't reply this time, and Herc immediately grabbed his wrist. "Shit. Shit. No no-" He shook John. "Come on buddy. Wake up."

Alex couldn't help it and broke down dropping the cloth altogether and kneeling by his head. "JOHN, PLEASE. PHILIP AND I NEED YOU!"

John was still unresponsive as Herc shook him. "Come on! You still got to marry Alex, right? You still have to raise Philip and grow old- WAKE UP DAMMIT!" He shouted as a doctor put a hand on his shoulder.

Alex started sobbing and sat down. "John no..."

Herc let go of John's arm as he broke down in quiet tears. Suddenly, a cough and loud gasp of air came from John as he coughed up blood. Herc looked up as he smiled. Alex looked up tears still running down his face. "John..."

John smiled softly as he spoke in his hushed whisper. "Alex." Herc wiped away his tears quickly.

Alex held his hand shaking. "Baby, you can't leave me.”

"I'm never going to." He replied as he has no strength to open his eyes or hold his hand. "I love you too much."

Alex tried not to break down again. "I love you so much. And Philip loves you so much too.”

"I know. This isn't the way I die." He muttered. The doctors retreated silently as there was nothing else they could do.

Alex nodded and held him. John didn't move much except for an occasional stir. He didn't sleep either. Herc eventually went home to get some rest as well. Alex sat with him, exhausted but not daring to sleep.

Eventually, John fell asleep for a short moment as he slowed his heartbeat and breathing. He slept soundly like this until morning where he opened his eyes and watched the sun peak through the windows.


	33. I Got 99 Problems and Money is One of Them

Alex hadn't slept at all and stroked his hair. "Morning, precious."

"Mmm." He replied as he stirred slightly, but remained in the same place. The front door opened as Philip burst in and ran to them, practically jumping into John's arms. It hurt badly, but he didn't let it show. Despite lack of strength, John smiled and hugged Philip close gently.

Alex blinked back tears and turned to see Henry. "Good morning, sir."

Philip nuzzled his chest. "Missed you."

"I missed you too." He mumbled.

Henry looked a bit worried but smiled. "Good morning. I hope you slept well."

Alex wiped his eyes not able to keep the tears back but didn't full out cry. "Sir, will you please keep an eye on him while I'm at work?"

Henry held up his hand. "No need. I already spoke to Washington and got you a paid day off."

Alex shook his head shaking. "Sir..." He could feel himself close to breaking and ran outside before sitting in the grass and sobbing.

Henry watched him run out as he sighed. "Alex, you need to calm down. The hard part is over- One thing I learned from John is he never breaks his promises."

Alex couldn't help it. He'd been bottling it up the night before and just broke. After about 10 minutes of relentless sobbing, he picked himself up, wiped his eyes, and went back inside. "Sorry."

Henry listened as he sighed. John was still holding Philip when he walked in. He looked tired as ever, but kept talking softly. Alex sat next to them and kissed John's cheek.

John blushed lightly as he let go of Philip, who took off. Henry shivered when Philip latched onto him. "When do you plan on getting a heat source?"

Alex shook slightly still. "They said it would take about a week to build the fireplace.”

"They should be already started." He rubbed his head. "I'll look into it."

Alex nodded. "They'd better. I paid them 100 Continentals which was pretty much all we had." He muttered bitterly.

"You did what?" John shot back quickly as he looked over.

Alex flinched regretting opening his mouth in front of him. "Nothing, dear. Just rest."

"You spent 100 Continentals on a damn fireplace? Did you even ask the name of the person? They could be scamming you Alex." He groaned as he closed his eyes. "Why didn't you consult me?"

Alex bit his lip and looked down. "I'm sorry John. I fucked up. I was frantic."

"Always jumping into things." John mumbled. "Try not to do that."

Alex rubbed his face. "I'm sorry. I was thinking about you being sick. Do I need to go confront them?”

"No. Wait a few more days and see if they come. Plus if they are guilty, they're going to run. I'm pretty sure you're not physically fit." He teased with a sly smile before coughing.

He laughed softly and pouted. "Not true. I ran all the way here."

"Only because you were motivated," he pointed out. "I'm just worried what we will do food wise."

Alex closed his eyes. "I still have a little bit of money.”

"A small amount won't last." John pointed out.

Henry smiled lightly. "You know, you weren't so hyped up before. You're actually speaking well,” he pointed out.

Alex smiled a little as well. "It's true. It's so good to see you have a little bit of energy to chew me out."

"That's because I'm mainly focused on all of this instead of how bad my shoulder hurts. Seriously, what the actual hell did you do to it?" He groaned. "Right- Stop trying to change the subject. We're gonna starve thanks to you-"

Alex sighed softly. "We're not going to starve, John. I promise. And I didn't do anything to your shoulder. The doctors did."

"Whatever they did hurts like hell," he muttered as he leaned his head back. "I haven't eaten in two days."

Alex stared at him. "Why not?"

"I've been too busy dying," he remarked with a teasing smile.

He rolled his eyes and smiled slightly before getting up and getting him something small and easy to eat. "Here."

"Do you even cook?" He muttered as he sighed. "I can't really move, you know."

Alex shrugged. "I don't know what you like to eat."


	34. Stop Picking Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander gets in a fight with Jefferson at the market. Little does he know his enemy just wants to help...

"Aleeeexxxx," he complained as he sighed. "Food is a necessity." 

Alex sighed. "I know I know. I'll go to the market and pick up what I can with what we have left. Your dad will stay with you." He grabbed what they had left and walked through the snow to the market.

Jefferson was already at the market shopping for god knows what. He whistled along. Alex walked past him of course being frantic about everything because...Alex. "I swear to god..."

Jefferson seen him. "Oh, Shortie," he snickered. "How's life treating you?"

Alex shot him a glare already agitated. "Shut the fuck up Jefferson! You know exactly how it's treating me and you'd better just back off!"

"I was just being courteous!" he held his hands up defensively. "Sorry."

Alex scowled riled up now. "YOU WERE THERE WHEN MULLIGAN TOLD ME JOHN'S HEALTH WAS GETTING WORSE AND HE WAS DYING!" He nearly broke down but couldn't let himself in front of him. By then everyone in the market was staring at them.

"Exactly! And I was curious as to how he was doing!" he sighed loudly. "Everything is not a fight, Alex!"

He couldn't hold back the tears and wiped his eyes embarrassed. "Whatever." He walked away, got what he needed and went to pay.

Jefferson followed him. "Now you're running away? Listen, I'm sorry that your boyfriend was dying, but not everything is about him or you," he hissed.  
Alex spun around so close to slapping him for the third time that week and broke down and losing his temper even more if that was even possible, hating himself for it. Knowing he'd probably never live it down. "I'm not running away damn it! I'm trying to feed my family with the money we have left! Leave me alone."

"It's not like their going to starve in a matter of a few minutes!" he rubbed his head. "You know, just because we had a disagreements doesn't mean we have to be at each other's throats."

Alex felt a little bit bad for how he acted especially in public. He wiped his eyes. "Ok, you're..." It was really hard for him to admit. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Of course I am." Jefferson huffed as he crossed his arms. "So, I'll ask you again; how's life treating you?"  
Alex looked down highly embarrassed for his behavior. "Not great."

"What seems to be the problem?" he questioned. "I'll assist any way possible."

Alex tried not to break down again. "I'm scared, Thomas. John got past the worst but he could still die. We have no heat source, and I'm just overwhelmed and stressed."

Jefferson blinked a few times. "If you were so needy, why didn't you ask to stay somewhere for the time being? You're welcome to stay with me and my wife. We have an extra room and the house is well heated, not to mention we could provide food. No cost."

Alex wiped at his face again. He was an emotional wreck. "I can't accept that after the hell I've put you though..." he paused before continuing. "I know it doesn't change what happened but can we start over?"

"That's what I'm trying to do," he replied blankly. "Then you tried to start a fight with me in a market."

Alex nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry.”

"Yeah. So are you accepting my offer or not?" he questioned.

Alex bit his lip and nodded again, ashamed of all he’s done to this man. “I-I...yeah. John would kill me if I didn’t.” 

"Great," he smirked as he dug in his pocket as he handed him a key. "See you there. Sally will let you in."

Alex took it. "Thank you. I'll go get John." He left his groceries since he didn't need them and hadn't paid and went back home. "John?"

John blinked his eyes awake. "Hm?" He yawned as he winced. "It's something wrong?"

Alex’s eyes filled with tears all over again but it was out of relief. "Jefferson...even after all I put him through...is letting us stay at his house. For free. Until we get a good heat source. John...we're going."


End file.
